Las Mary Sues del Terror
by IwanttobeDianaVreeland
Summary: Ha vuelto la historia donde los pobres jugadores de CT se toman un bebedizo, que los harà alucinar con la peor pesadilla del fandom, que les quitarà la identidad,y los esclavizarà por siempre: La Mary Sue. ¿Lograrà esta criatura su propòsito?
1. Pesadilla Suesca

**Chapter 1: Pesadilla Suesca**

**Las Mary Sues del Terror. **

**(Inspirada en las alucinaciones de Dumbo "Las Ánimas del Terror" )**

"**El que abusa del alcohol lo lía una Sue en descontrol"**

**Tokio, Japón.**

Los directivos de la FIFA estaban emocionados. Por fin habían reunido a las más grandes estrellas del mundo para mostrar el mejor fútbol del mundo, para mostrarles a los apasionados del fútbol cómo se podía hacer un equipo de ensueño… o por lo menos, eso era lo que pensaba el representante de la Selección Japonesa, Munemasa Katagiri, que había conseguido traer a Stefan Levin, a Karl Heinz Schneider, a Carlos Santana, a Sho Shun Kong, a Cruyfford, a Juan Diaz, a Eru Shido Pierre, entre otros, para jugar contra la "Generación Dorada" de Japón, encabezada por Tsubasa Ozora, el "Rey del Soccer", habilidoso 10 en el Barcelona y en la selección, especialista en aprender las técnicas de sus rivales. Lo seguían el portero Genzo Wakabayashi, cancerbero del Hamburgo, a quien no se le escapaba nada. También estaban Kojirou Hyuga, el fogoso delantero de la Juventus italiana, Taro Misaki, el elegante volante del Paris Saint Germain… el partido sería fenomenal con tantas estrellas, pensaba Katagiri.

Eso también pensaba Genzo Wakabayashi, que en su día de descanso, se había encontrado con sus rivales y compañeros en la misma sede donde los habían reunido a todos.

-Patrocinadores- dijo con desprecio, mirando la nueva marca de "bebida energética" que hacía un rato le había tocado anunciar. Al rato, vio como Rhyo Izhisaki escupió toda la bebida.

-Sabe a diablos, pero no sé porqué me gusta- dijo extrañado.

- No sabe tan mal, esta cosa. Te apuesto, Wakabayashi, a que no podrías tomarte ni dos de esas- dice Kojirou Hyuga burlón. Genzo solo le sonrió trémulamente.

-Aquí el que no toma nada es Tsubasa, ni Taro. Ah, claro, ni tú, Schneider.- le dijo socarronamente al alemán, que solo alzó una ceja.

-Eso no te incumbe, Wakabayashi, pero, si te mueres por saberlo, ya me he tomado tres cosas de estas- dice señalando una botella.

- A mi me parece que tienen un sabor raro, pero si el señor Katagiri nos la dio, bueno, por algo será- objetó Tsubasa.

-Entonces, Ozora, te reto a que te tomes cuatro- dijo Cruyfford, de paso. – Hagámoslo más divertido. – No tengo nada que hacer ahora. Le doy 80 euros a quien tome más gaseosas.

-Por favor, no iré a semejante concurso tan indigno- replicó Santana desde una esquina.

-Ni yo- añadió Genzo.

-Está bien, está bien…- 200 euros. – dijo Cruyfford tomando otra gaseosa.

- Vamos, todos los de esta sala pueden conseguir 200 euros solo mostrando la cara- replicó Hyuga. – Ya sé, para que no te veas tan tacaño, Cruyfford, apuesto mi Maseratti.

Schneider se interesó, al oír de ese auto tan caro.

-¿Algo más? No sé por qué vas a dar tu Maseratti solo por un mísero concurso. Pero si es así, solo por tomarme esta cosa, pues bien- dijo desdeñoso y sonriente.

-Si se apunta Schneider, voy- musitó Levin.- Y añado a la apuesta una semana en mi casa de verano en Capri.

-Es ridículo…- replicó Santana. - Me tomaré las que yo quiera.

-No te hagas, eso lo dices para ganar- apuntó Hyuga.

-Di lo que quieras. ¿Vas tu también, Diaz?

-¡Claro! Tanto por tan poca cosa…- dijo orondo el argentino.

Así, uno a uno se fue sumando a la apuesta, pública, o silenciosamente. La nevera fue acabándose, hasta que luego del jolgorio, salieron de la sala a campo abierto, para ver los cerezos. Entonces, Genzo se refregó los ojos, tambaleante. Vio una hermosa mujer de curvas provocativas, que lo miraba con psicópata deseo.

-Hoola…- dijo un poco medio ido. ¿Quien eres?

-Soy Allison Violeta Alfonsina Salazar Trueba del Campo, apodada la "Rosa del Yogurt", "El Pimpollo de Timbuctú", y mi símbolo es el Pequeño Pony…

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo?

Ella lo estrujó contra sus grandes pechos y medidas perfectas. Genzo no podía respirar.

-¿No te mueres de deseo con mis ojos color excremento derretido y mi cabello color baba de mantis religiosa?- le dijo con mirada de cordero degollado. Genzo comenzó a asustarse…

-Pues estás buena, pero no entiendo…

-¡Noooooo!- gritó Levin. - ¡Es una Mary Sue, una maldita Mary Sue!- dijo, separándolos. Genzo lo miró estupefacto.

-Pero ¿no ves que es perfecta?

-No, tonto, conozco muy bien este espécimen. Desde la noche siguiente a la que murió Karen, estas criaturas se me han aparecido en sueños, tratando de llevarme a su reino infernal, donde solo existimos para ser sus esclavos… ¡Ni siquiera respetaron mi maldita viudez, ni siquiera Karen se enfriaba en su tumba cuando ya me asediaban, las malditas!- se quejó.

-"Oh"- dijo Allison Alfonsina Salazar Trueba del Campo, la "Rosa del Yogurt" – No le hagas caso- dijo bondadosamente. – Me presenté ante ti porque fui creada única y exclusivamente para acostarme contigo, ha sido el propósito de mi vida…

Genzo no sabía qué hacer. No sabía si creerle en a Levin, en ese momento con ojos de loco tipo "El fin se acerca", o irse con semejante mamacita, pero le parecía que había algo extraño. En eso, aparecieron Tsubasa, Taro, Kojirou, Schneider, y Rhyo. Los otros, supuso el guardameta, se habían quedado dormidos. Ellos también la vieron.

-¡Es una Sue! ¡No se le acerquen!- gritó Levin como un loco. Schneider se comenzó a sentir raro.

-De repente… siento que me voy a parecer a una copia barata de Hugh Grant, al ver a esta mujer y declarármele con dulces y suaves palabras de amor, y que voy a ser un hombre expresivo dedicado únicamente a cumplir sus propósitos…

Todos lo miraron como si se hubiese contagiado de lepra. Hyuga le dio un golpe.

-¡Idiota! ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Tú no eres así! Tú eres un tipo frío, reflexivo, poco expresivo, un tipo serio…

Karl se sobresaltó.

-Tienes toda la razón, no sé que me ha pasado… nunca sería así con una mujer, ni siquiera con mi madre- dijo mirando a la Sue

-Ayyy Genzo- dijo Allison bla bla bla… alias la "Pollita más barata de Ámsterdam", tomándolo de los hombros y haciéndole un masaje. – SI vienes conmigo viviremos felices para siempre, tendremos una historia de drama y amor, y cuatro hijos o los que queramos, que se parecerán tanto a ti como Barack Obama se parece a Dennis Rodman…

-Pues no lo sé…- dijo Genzo tratando de quitarse, aunque era muy difícil para el resistirse.

-Está bien- dijo Allison. – Como me discriminas por ser Mary Sue, Genzo, cuando fuimos creadas especialmente para ser tus esclavas- sollozó. – Me has partido el corazón, y pensaré en ti cuando tenga un hijo tuyo ilegítimo, y cuando vea el mar, o el cielo, o cuando me transforme en un ángel superguerrero que le patea el culo a Superman y a Gokuh juntos, cuando sea modelo y no te vea tras los reflectores… "Yooo"- dijo con cara dramática de diva de telenovela. "Yooo que te ofrecí mi corazón envuelto en papel crepé"

Y sus ojos de color excremento derretido se convirtieron en los del Gato con Botas, mientras miraba al pobre Genzo, rígido como una vara, sin saber qué hacer.

-Voy a vomitar, eso hasta a mí me parece cursi- susurró Taro a Tsubasa, que asentía preocupado por la lotería que se había ganado Genzo.

-Entonces- dijo sacando una pelota de fútbol soccer último modelo. – No tengo más remedio que echar esta linda pelota a este hueco, ya que la iba a dar de premio…

Y acto seguido, la pateó a un hueco, y ella misma se tiró.

-¡La pelota no, la pelota no!- gritó Tsubasa, mientras barría a todos los que se le interpusieron (in) sensatamente en su camino para que no se arrastrase con ella. En eso, agarró a Taro, quien se agarró a Kojirou. Schneider no soltaba a Hyuga de la playera, mientras Rhyo y Santana trataban de jalarlos a todos con gran esfuerzo. Levin solo sonreía como un psicópata.

-Se los dije, tontos… olvidarán que son futbolistas, y se convertirán solo en galanes de cuarta… no habrán juegos interesantes, se olvidarán de su vocación, y solo irán a traer flores y a comprar vestidos bonitos para ser sus esclavos sexuales, sus esposos decorativos… jamás volverán a jugar fútbol ¡muajaja!

-Sexo todo el tiempo, pero yo soy un portero, esa es la razón de mi vida, ser el mejor, pero…- analizaba Genzo. En eso, casi se le suelta Schneider.

-¡Calla y jala!- le gritó el alemán enrojecido del esfuerzo. – Podemos conseguir mujeres menos brutas que esas…

-¡La pelota!- gritaba Tsubasa. - ¡El último modelo, de oro, aerodinámica, se ajustaba a mi pie! ¡La pelota es mi mejor amiga!- decía el capitán japonés retorciéndose, hasta que jaló a Taro, y a todos los demás al hueco. Gritaron y gritaron. Solo se quedaron en tierra Levin, Santana y Rhyo.

- Qué idiotas- concluyó Santana. – Creo que van a necesitar ayuda allá abajo, tu sabes, tú conoces a esas criaturas, pequeño loco- le dijo a Levin, y lo empujó. Rhyo se indignó.

-¿Porqué hiciste eso? ¡Ahora todo se pondrá peor! ¡Idiota!- le gritó, y lo empujó también. Y el mismo alzó los hombros y también se tiró al hueco.

Este era infinito. Solo había negrura. Sintieron que flotaron. Vieron rosas, esquelas de Winnie Pooh, pinturas, y todos esos regalos idiotas que conmovían a las mujeres. Hasta que cayeron todos, uno sobre otro, en medio de un espacio negro y vacío.

-Maldito obsesivo- se quejó Hyuga al hablar de Tsubasa. – Por tu culpa ahora no sabemos dónde estamos.

- ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?- preguntó Taro desconcertado.

-Hay que organizarnos- sugirió Genzo.

-Esto no habría comenzado si le hubieses hecho caso a Levin y hubieses matado a esa criatura - le replicó Schneider.

-Te recuerdo, Schneider, que también te vi muy entusiasmado con ella, y con tomar esas porquerías- objetó Genzo.

-Y tú me dijiste que no, como no- se burló el alemán.

-Ya, señores- los paró Tsubasa. – Todo fue mi culpa, pero ay Dios…

Ahí iluminada, estaba la pelota, en las delicadas manos de porcelana china barata de una chica que tenía delicados guayos rosa, minifalda, y extrañamente se parecía a Sanae, pero mas buena.

Hoola, Tsubyyy…- le dijo con su terrible voz melosa. – Seremos todas tuyas si vienes a nosotras…

Pero yo tengo a Sanae…- dijo Tsubasa desconcertado.

La criatura se rió delicadamente.

Sanae era una perra lacrimosa sin vida propia. Tomé su esencia, lo único para lo que valía la pena, es decir, para ser tu apéndice, y la mejoré con un peinado más bonito, un torso más delgado, y con ganas de mostrarte que no se puede ser tan ñoño en esta vida…- dijo caminando a su alrededor. Lo abrazó, y él la abrazó a ella. Comenzaron a besarse, mientras todos gritaban de horror

¡No le hagas caso, Ozora! ¡Es la Mary Sue que quiere hacerte quedar como un malvado patán con aquella que te ha apoyado todo el maldito tiempo!- gritó Levin desesperado.

Si, Tsubasa, recuerda que Sanae tiene su propio carácter, que sea dulce no significa que sea idiota- le dijo Taro sabiamente, muy preocupado por su amigo.

Es cierto- dijo Tsubasa, quitándole la pelota. – Sanae es la única chica que entiende que esto es primero, pero ella tiene su propia personalidad, y me ama a pesar de eso. ¡Déjame en paz!- le dijo Tsubasa empujándola suavemente.

¡Bastardo!- sollozó la Sue. - ¿Ni siquiera mi hermosa y exótica belleza te conmueve? ¿Ni siquiera aunque me interese en ti como persona?

Lo siento, traje a mis amigos por esta cosa, pero si vale soportarte el resto de mi vida, es tuya- le dijo Tsubasa tirándole la pelota.

Nadie lo felicitó. Todos hicieron un gesto de horror. La Mary Sue contrajo su rostro, y su mirada se tornó maligna. Pateó la pelota con un potentísimo Drive Shoot.

-¡Entonces olvídate del Balón de Oro este año, tarado!- dijo, mientras la pelota iba como un cañón, que tumbó a Taro, a Schneider, a Santana, a Levin y a Kojirou. Genzo fue el único que lo pudo detener, y cayó al suelo, mientras la pelota le quemaba las manos. Taro y Rhyo corrieron a socorrerlo.

-Maldita sea… están locas… -dijo herido en su orgullo.

El pequeño monstruo había desaparecido. Levin y Rhyo levantaron a Genzo, y caminaron con él. De repente, se dieron cuenta de que se encontraban en jungla tropical, pero toda esta era rosa, rosa malva, rosa chillón, rosa oscuro, y uno que otro rojo.

Decidieron que estaban muy cansados, y organizaron un lugar donde guarecerse de los Furbys que veían como sombras en medio del follaje y que decían "Te quiero"

-¿Qué demonios es esto?- dijo Santana, tratando de ocultar su horror, mientras todos ponían sus manos en el fuego, y Taro se ocupaba de hacer curación con su camiseta, a las magulladas manos de Genzo.

Todos miraron a Levin. El se veía silencioso, y aturdido.

-"El que abusa del alcohol lo lía una Sue en descontrol"- comenzó a tararear.

-¿Qué, qué significa eso?- preguntó Kojirou desesperado.

Comenzó un macabro Te Deum (como el de la borrachera de Dumbo)

Entonces, vieron todos a unas pequeñas mujeres perfectas, de ojos de color extraño, morado, azul verdoso, petróleo rosadito, y cosas así, que los rodeaban. Sus cabellos eran lisos, brillantes, perfectos.

Levin apareció como el fantasma de la Ópera, mientras las pequeñas Sues comenzaron a crecer, tocando como en una orquesta. Una pasaba encima de las otras, y todas comenzaron a marchar sensualmente. Unas tocaban la trompeta, otras el bombo, y otras el precioso violín Stradivarius, pues eran unos genios de la música.

"Quien son, quien va , empiezan a desfilar, vienen ya, son miles las que van a acosar " cantó Levin aterradoramente, mientras todos veían a las Sues desfilar, insinuantes.

"Vienen ya, vienen ya, parecen de Satanás" respondieron Genzo y Kojirou aterrados, mientras los rodeaban un montón de torneadas piernas perfectas.

"Ya están, aquí, en torno a ustedes van, al revés como psicópatas" cantó Levin, mientras aparecían un montón de Sues con libretas de autógrafos y grilletes, vestidas como Sailor Scouts, y Rhyo, Tsubasa y Taro se apretaban uno contra otro, muertos de horror.

"Terror, me dan, me quieren esclavizar" dijo Karl Schneider, mientras se escondía con Genzo detrás de una piedra, y las pequeñas mujercitas los halaban para besarlos.

"¿Qué es una Sue?" preguntó Genzo.

"Yo no lo sé" dijo Santana

"Y yo no lo quiero saber" dijeron Tsubasa, Taro y Schneider asustados.

"Al que abusa del alcohol, lo lía una Sue en descontrol, de curvas de Exterminador, que te aman y dan terror" cantó Levin, mientras una tras otra se cruzaban, echando sus coloridos cabellos hacia atrás.

"Yo que a Santana desafié, y que en Brasil yo le gané, las Mary Sues sin control, han hecho que pierda mi gran valor, ay qué horror" se quejó Tsubasa, mientras varias aparecían haciendo veintiuna, y el, por estar pendiente de sus perfectos cuerpos, no podía ni patear la pelota.

"Déjenlo en paz, no puede más, ya se van, ya se van, las Sues en descontrol, las Sues en descontrol, ya se van" cantaron todos al mismo tiempo, jalando a Tsubasa y a Levin.

Todos se acostaron a dormir, esperando que todo hubiese sido una horrible pesadilla.

Para su infortunio, el precioso sol deslumbrante, que tanto odiaron luego, les indicó que estaban en el mismo terrible lugar. Aparecían gaticos, perritos, y varios animalitos con lazos rosas. Hyuga se encargó de la comida, y supondrá el lector que fue lo que comieron.

Siguieron explorando el rosadito lugar, y encontraron a la gente de "Lost", yéndose en un barco (El Grupo de los Seis).

-¡Hey! ¡Hey! ¡No nos dejen aquí!- gritó Genzo desesperado. - ¿Y ahora que haremos? ¡No! ¿Qué es esto?

-Es una isla, y ¡matanga!- dijo Kate levantando su dedo del medio, y despidiéndose. Ellos lanzaron toda clase de improperios.

-Estamos perdidos, perdidos- se quejaba Rhyo desconsolado. – Seremos esclavos sexuales, jamás volveremos a tocar una pelota, y seremos los perfectos dedica- canciones de Thalía y Ricardo Montaner… y cantaremos como Bryan Adams…

-Cállate- le dijo Kojirou. – Eso no va a pasar. No mientras yo tenga vida.

En eso, otra pelota lo golpea en el estómago. Lo tumba y lo deja medio inconsciente.

-¿Quién demonios eres?- le grita Karl fuera de sí. Aparece una mujer con uniforme de futbolista, mascando chicle, y hace una chilena.

-Me llamo Arwen Francisca del Carmen Sagawara Farrakesh, y he sido Balón de Oro en ochenta ocasiones, he ganado cincuenta veces la Copa del Rey, y ayudé a Cristiano Ronaldo a ganar la Liga Premier. He sido consultada por los técnicos en la Liga de Campeones porque soy una gran defensora, una habilidosa delantera, una inteligente mediocampista, y un gran portero. Les puedo patear el trasero a todos al mismo tiempo. ¡A ver, rétenme! Soy la diosa secreta de Maradona, y a Pelé le enseñé a jugar…

-U… una preguntita… ¿a qué se debe el nombre?- dijo Rhyo intimidado.

-Porque tengo el físico de elfa, mi padre es mexicano, mi madre es japonesa y medio árabe, y puedo viajar a todos los lugares del mundo porque tengo una cuenta que envidiaría Donald Trump … y no te intimides, tengo un gran corazón, el último hombre que me lo partió, hizo que yo me cortara el cabello y lo echase al mar " he decidido que ningún hombre me volverá a amar, jamás, jamás, jamás" no son "dignos de mí" Ohh… mi ex novio me golpeaba, me usaba como saco de box, salvé a ochenta huerfanitos en Tailandia, y el Tsunami se llevó a mi madre, adicta al crack verde, y a mi padre proxeneta…

-¿Porqué todas comienzan con su estúpida historia dramática para hacernos creer que son importantes para nosotros? Le susurró Genzo a Karl, que alzó los hombros desconcertado.

-Eso ni Oprah Winfrey y Mahatma Gandhi- concluyó el alemán.

-¡Cállense! ¡Ahora los retaré porque los detesto a todos!- dijo, mientras hacía otro tiro que Genzo tapó en el acto.

-Vamos a ver, bebé- dijo Genzo escupiendo al suelo. – Una contra todos.

Ella burló a Levin y a Rhyo, y disparó de media volea un tiro que Genzo casi no tapa. Tuvo un duelo con Karl Schneider que resolvió pateando un taco, para luego burlar a Tsubasa, que corrió detrás de ella. Barrió a Taro, y a Santana se le fue por otro lado. Pateó la pelota con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Triple tiro de la Gallina Chueca!- gritó. Hyuga se adelantó, y sacrificó su canilla para detenerlo. Cayó de rodillas, adolorido.

-¡Mira lo que hiciste, bruja!- le gritó Tsubasa desconcertado. Ella lo miró con cara de Bambi cuando perdió a su madre.

-Tu… fuiste el único que detuvo mi tiro… ¡el único!- dijo con un hilito de voz. – Qué fuerte eres, tigre… ven acá y deshielo tu corazón…

Hyuga la miró con horror.

¿Estás loca? ¡Tratabas de matarnos a todos, y ahora quieres que yo…!

Ella se le colgó del brazo, empujando a Tsubasa y a Genzo. Lo miró asquerosamente enternecida.

-Ámame, Kojirou… ámame porque eres el único digno de mí… tu sanarás mi pobre corazón roto, y tendremos hijos llamados Spanky Kotaro, y Xotchihl Akira, y serán como tú y yo, los invencibles del fútbol… detén mis tiros y quiéreme por toda la eternidad… bajo esa máscara de perra dura hay una mujer muerta de amor, una gatita dispuesta a cumplir todos tus deseos…

Kojirou la empujó al instante.

-No me conoces un diablo, púdrete…- le dijo asustado. – No me quiero casar ahora, no quiero tener hijos, y menos con esos nombres que solo significan mierda. Solamente quieres aumentar tu ego conmigo, pero no te molestas en saber nada de mi persona. Vete al diablo- le dijo molesto.

-¡No! ¡No me rechaces otra vez! ¡O me suicidaré!

-Yo tengo una navaja- le dijo Levin amablemente. – Sirve incluso para la aorta, por si quieres…

-¡Calla, sueco loco!- gritó ella. – Tú solo tienes ojos para la tal Maki, así como este idiota los tenía para la Karen…

-Por lo menos Maki sabe quién demonios soy- razonó Kojirou a punto de abalanzársele, no para besarla sino para ahogarla al mar. – No voy a ser un galán, mocosa, no voy a cantar como Frank Sinatra y no te hablaré después del sexo y dedicarte un poema de Neruda porque no me da la gana, así no soy yo. No me preocuparé por ti, no tengo compasión con nadie ni soy un maldito psiquiatra. Tómalo o déjalo. Y por cierto, deseo tomar algo, tráemelo ya.

Ella sollozó, llena de furia. Gritó y gritó.

-¡Ahora si los humillaré a todos!- gritó como una loca. Pero se miraron entre todos. Ya habían orquestado un plan, entre Genzo y Santana, para deshacerse de ella. La agarraron entre todos. Ella sonrió.

-¡Oh, entre todos, mi fantasía suprema!

-¡Cállate, zorra loca!- dijo Genzo molesto. Todos la amarraron, mientras ella se relamía de gusto. La alzaron entre todos.

-¿Qué hacen? ¿Me llevarán al país del amor?

-¡NO, al MAR!- gritaron todos. Ella comenzó a chillar.

-¡Tengo tres maestrías y dos diplomas de Harvard por ser chica buena, no me pueden hacer esto, quien se creen que son niñitos! BLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLB…

Sus pies se hundieron en las limpias olas, y un líquido rosado se mezcló en las aguas. Schneider, Genzo y Santana miraron con detenimiento como salían menos burbujitas.

-La hemos matado- dijo Tsubasa horrorizado.

- No creas, son inmortales. En toda mujer enamorada de un futbolista como nosotros siempre habrá una pequeña empleada de servicio amante de Corín Tellado, que siempre quizo ser princesa, pero fue rechazada por gorda y fea, y nosotros somos el vehículo perfecto para desahogar sus frustraciones y tener la vida que le dijeron que creía merecer - concluyó Taro.

-¿Y tú como sabes eso?- le preguntó Santana, que no estaba para nada conmovido con la muerte de la Sue.

-Solo observo- dijo el volante amablemente.

Caminaron, y caminaron. Mataron un Winnie Pooh que les sirvió para dos días. Encontraron un cuartel general, quizá el de los tipos que habían huido en el otro bote. Encontraron armas, que aprendieron a manejar a las malas, luego de destrozar dos laboratorios. Taro se encontraba de centinela. De pronto, oyó varios tambores, y esos malditos violines Stradivarius.

-Se acercan…- dijo Taro con ojos de terror a Genzo, Schneider y Tsubasa. Kojirou cargó el arma.

-No me importa si es la misma Heidi Klum, las tipas de esta isla están locas, y les volaré la cabeza, si no es que les vuelve a crecer- dijo resuelto.

-No, todas tienen el cerebro muy pequeño- dijo Levin aturdido, mirando a lo lejos. – Solo piensan en ser amadas, y en tenernos de mascotas, y en ver lo divinas que son.

Oyeron que los árboles crujieron. Se oía un terrible ruido a lo lejos. Una voz como de gorila.

"M IIIII OOOOOOO" " MIIIIIII OOOOO"

Entonces, una dulce voz apareció frente al cuartel

"Yo sé que te amée…. Genzo Wakabayashiii" "Hermosooo eres… en mi morado corazooon"

Genzo y Tsubasa se miraron.

-Allison "El Pimpollo de Timbuctú"- dijo aterrorizado. Salió a la ventana.

- Si no quieres una bala en la garganta, primor, mas te vale callar tu dulce y perfecta voz- dijo el apuntándole con la escopeta.

-Genzo, no habrá nadie con nombre de flor y de pollo al mismo tiempo que te ame más que yo, nadie que sea creado para cumplir tus deseos, ríndete ahora… soy perfecta, perfecta para ti, mis ojos de excremento derretido y mis aburridas virtudes nadie las tendrá…

Genzo cargó el arma.

-¡Y tu también, Hyuga! – gritó Arwen llena de algas, azul, como una zombi, que seguía haciendo veintiunas. Dio un tiro que rompió una ventana.

Kojirou no lo dudó. Le disparó en la cabeza. Todas las demás Sues de la tribu (eran miles) gritaron horrorizadas, mientras otras lloraban.

-Geenzo, no hagas esto, tú no eres un tipo malo… verás que yo solo deseo cuidarte…- dijo Allison Violeta Alfonsina Trueba Salazar del Campo.

Arwen se había levantado de nuevo, mientras se le cerraba la cabeza cual Terminator.

-Hyuga, Maki no entenderá el fútbol como lo entiendo yo… ríndete…

-¡Por lo menos si entiende de pelotas!- dijo Levin, mientras le tiraba en la cabeza a la Sue que suplantó a Sanae, una pelota de softball, que la ahogó.

-¡Negocien o no les irá bien, lindos!- dijo Allison Alfonsina del Campo.

Ellos lo pensaron. Al fin, salieron Schneider y Taro, guardándose toda la repugnancia y el temor.

-¡Matanga, mensos!- dijo Arwen. Genzo y los demás vieron horrorizados como, cual guerrillero de las FARC, a Taro y a Schneider dos Sues se les montaron encima, inmovilizándolos con cadenas, mientras los besaban. Al fin, les pusieron a los dos los dogales, mientras apuntaban con los Stradivarius. Taro miraba al suelo, y Schneider estaba de rodillas, muy digno.

-¡Perras!- dijo Kojirou, y ya iba a dispararles, pero Tsubasa los calmó.

-Entreguémonos todos-sugirió.

-¡No seas idiota! ¡Podemos rescatarlos en la manera Bala!- apuntó Santana.

-Rhyo ¿ya estableciste comunicación?- preguntó Genzo.

-Todo el tiempo nos hemos comunicado con las Fuerzas Armadas… ¡oh, no!

Habían tirado rosas. De estas salió un gas rosado, un perfume dulce que los remitía a los pensamientos y sentimientos que jamás tendrían cuerdos.

Me siento…. Con ganas de dedicar canciones…- dijo Genzo.

Y yo no quiero jugar más fútbol…- dijo Tsubasa retorciéndose.

Y yo… quiero ser el galán que jamás seré…- dijo Santana, acostado, tosiendo.

Y yo quiero olvidar a Karen, no significó nada para mí…- dijo Levin abriendo conexión.

-Las Mary Sues del terror nos han atacado…- dijo Tsubasa cerrando sus ojos.

Cuando abrieron los ojos, estaban todos atados con dogales, en el reino de Allison Alfonsina del Campo, de nombre de pollo y flor. Estaban en su corte. Y Taro… Taro iba a ser ofrecido en sacrificio a la peor alimaña de esas tierras…

**CONTINUARÁ…**


	2. FANGIRL ataca

**Chapter 2: FANGIRL**

**Capítulo 2.**

**FAN- GIRL **

"MIIOOOOOOO" "MIIIIOOOOOOOO" se oía en el bosque rosa, mientras Taro era mantenido en una red como presa de sacrificio. El pobre no podía ni gritar, al estar confundido en esa tribu de horribles Mary Sues que se lo quería comer vivo.

-¡Awwww! Es taaaaaaan lindooooooo… es simpático, amable, tierno y dulce….

- Y mira la carita de aaangel… ¡lo quiero todo para mí!

-¡Yo también, pero calla, que es para el sacrificio!- le dijo otra.

-Si me quieren tanto ¡sáquenme de aquí!- protestó Taro.

-¡Awwww me dijo que yo lo quería!- dijo la primera Sue enternecida. Subieron las dos a amarrarlo con más fuerza.

-¡Lo hacemos porque te amamos, amado pintor!

-¡Tontas! ¡Pintor es mi padre, yo soy futbolista del París Saint Germain!- se quejó Taro.

-¿Qué es futbolista?- preguntó una de ellas.

-No sé, debe ser un regalo bonito que tiene Tarito para darnos- concluyó otra estúpidamente.

-Dios mío, pero qué bestia…- dijo Taro, mientras veía con horror como los árboles iban abajo.

Entretanto, a todos los habían capturado. Estaban frente a Allison Alfonsina del Campo, la apestosa y rabiosa reina Mary Sue de la Tribu. Maquillada como prostituta de Brooklyn, y vestida de leopardo, iba palmeando a los pobres futbolistas como si fuesen esclavos en cualquier asentamiento barato de colonia española.

Luego de tocar partes indebidas, miró con desprecio a Rhyo Izhisaki y a Carlos Santana.

-Tú eres tonto, feo, patéticamente gracioso, y no sabes jugar al fútbol. Por eso te desecharé. Y tú, eres tan insensible, que hasta Osama Bin Laden se conmovería más que tu horrible y frío corazón de cyborg. Por eso ¡fuera de nuestra aldea! –gritó.

Mientras los iban sacando, Genzo le dijo en secreto:

-Rhyo, nadie sospecha de ti si tienes la fama de tonto. Sabemos lo que puedes hacer. Sálvanos- le rogó.

Rhyo asintió, mientras Santana le hacía una señal a Tsubasa. Los sacarían de ahí.

A ellos los arrojaron en un lugar pedregoso. Rhyo sacó su radio pequeño, y Santana la brújula. Se miraron como cómplices por lo inteligentes que habían sido.

-No somos los mejores amigos del mundo, pero esta vez se requieren agallas, y tú las tienes. Claro, yo el cerebro. Vamos- le dijo. Y se pusieron a trotar.

En la aldea, al pobre Karl Schneider le habían puesto al frente a una Sue del tipo sufrida. Rubia, de ojos celestes, provocativa, y con canciones más ridículas que las de Ariel la Sirenita.

Mi padre, mi padre era inmigrante polaco, y luego me dejó abandonada. Tuve que trabajar de portero en un bar de lesbianas donde me trataban mal por ser marroquí. Eran muy racistas conmigo…

Tu eres blanca, y no pareces marroquí- le dijo Karl sin inmutarse.

… Y luego, mi hermano, mi pobre hermano fue asesinado en una partida de canicas, le salían hasta por los ojos, y mi pobre primita se suicidó cuando supo que los Teletubbies se acabaron, y yo sola, sola, acosada por todos… oh, Karl, mírame… sé que tras esa facha de alemán pretencioso y rico hay alguien sensible y noble…

Y Karl miró los celestes ojos de la Sue, del color del moco. Vio en ella tantos años de sufrimiento, tanta sencillez fingida, tanta humildad barata… y aunque sabía que ella solo lo quería para demostrar que podía doblegarlo e hinchar, de paso de autoestima su negro corazoncito, se sintió raro.

-Schneider…- dijo Genzo asustado. – Schneider…

-¿Qué me pasa, Stefan? ¿Qué me está pasando? – dijo el delirando.

-Amigo mío, te estás derritiendo…- dijo Levin tragando las lágrimas. – Pronto serás agua, esa condenada Sue "te está derritiendo tu frío corazón", como lo dicen en su jerga…

-¡OH!- gritó la Sue acongojada abrazándolo, sonriente. -¡Pronto serás un hombre amoroso, un hombre que se olvidará que fue el Káiser una vez!

Karl solo miraba sus manos, las veía rezumar agua.

-Esto no me está pasando a mí…- dijo muy enfermo.

De repente, se paró. Cual Nicole Kidman en el comercial de Chanel No 5 , tomó de la mano a la Sue, y le dijo con cara de diva acongojada:

"Sácame de aquí, hermosa pequeña de mi corazón"

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! –gritó Levin. - ¡Lo hemos perdido para siempre!

"¡Yo amo bailar!" dijo Karl subiendo una pierna, mientras la Sue lloraba de la felicidad.

"¡Lo he conseguido, comadre! Digo… mi Reina" "¡Karl Schneider ya no será el Káiser nunca más! ¡Ahora es mi esclavo!"

-Sssiiii tessoro…- dijo Karl con cara de Gollum. – Ahora ella ess mía, es mi preciossa y yo soy su preciosso… "Y ahora, mi amor"- , dijo Karl como un héroe, mientras salía agua de el a borbotones. – "Vamos a ver la luna y ver lo hermosa que es, porque ahora contigo, mi pequeña petite hermosa o como se diga… nunca más seré orgulloso"

-Esto es increíble, han matado a mi mejor rival- dijo Genzo desconsolado. Mientras Karl se iba a hacer snusnu con la Sue, de lo enfermo que estaba, se oyó un grito de Taro. Todos vieron por la ventana del rosado y ordenado castillo como el pobre volante iba siendo subido por cuerdas para el sacrificio. El seguía gritando. Lo habían vestido como un caballerito ñoño, todo un dandy.

-¡Basta! ¡Suéltalo! ¡Te cambio mi vida por la suya!- le imploró Tsubasa, que estaba bajo el perfumado sobaco de la Sanae/Sue.

-No- dijo Allison Violeta Trueba nombre de pollo y flor. – Soy misericordiosa, pero por lo general, en estos casos revelo ser la rata que siempre he sido. ¡Ups! Perdón, creo que me enojé…- dijo sonrojándose en sus mejillas color de marfil. –Si quieren que su amigo no sea sacrificado, entonces, que Genzo venga a mí…

El pobre portero fue a sacrificarse, si eso salvaba la vida de Taro. Fue a la rosada recámara llena de faisanes rellenos de pétalos de rosa (realismo mágico barato de la Esquivel), y de lágrimas de sal. Olía incienso y a jazmines. Genzo casi se vomita. No por el olorcito, claro, sino por ver a Allison Alfonsina Violeta Salazar del Campo Trueba o lo que sea en baby doll. Un baby doll color azul noche, que resaltaba sus ojos color excremento derretido, y que tenía flores y pepas.

-Es lo último de mi imaginación… ¿O deseas un traje de Sailor Scout?

-Con los dos te ves igual de pu…

-Vamos, dilo, bebé. Para eso fui creada. Para mantenerte aquí conmigo. Ah, y te recuerdo… "soy virgen" Así que sé gentil, cariñoso, amable y dime que me amas luego de haberme comido.

"Gulp" pensó Genzo, que de solo imaginarlo ya sentía arcadas. Pero por un amigo…

Hizo lo que tenía que hacer. Fue como preparar cereal. Ella lo miró con sus ojos color excremento derretido, enternecida.

-Eres el mejor hombre que he tenido…

-Sí, y tu para ser virgen diría que fingías más que Jenna Jameson en "Ramera 9"- concluyó Genzo. Ella lo miró ruborizada y escandalizada.

-Ay, Genzo, cuando nos casemos no quiero que veas mas porno… solo a mí…- dijo ella con mirada "de odalisca". – Ahora dime que me amas.

-Un momento… ¿casarse?- dijo Genzo pálido. – Eso no entraba en el trato…

Y se vió en el espejo, y se dio cuenta de que se estaba volviendo rosado.

-¡Bruja! ¿Qué me has hecho? ¿Por qué estoy de este color?

La Mary Sue lo abrazó.

-Es el primer paso de tu transformación. Irónico, ¿no?

Genzo la miró como si fuera una idiota.

¿Eso era un sarcasmo?- le preguntó desconcertado.

Siiii ¡soy la reina del humor inteligente!- dijo. – Tendrás sentido del humor por siempre. ¿Cómo llamaremos a nuestros hijos? Ya decidí que me casaré con Alas de Ángel…

Los llamaremos, "Vete al diablo perra", y "no me casaré contigo" ¿entendido? ¡Ahora quítame este color infernal del cuerpo!- le gritó Genzo tomando el atizador. Allison Alfonsina lo miró destrozada.

¡Nunca cambiarías, maldito rompecorazones! ¡Yo, que soy médico de puentes y festivos! ¡Yo que si hago algo importante con mi vida, y que soy la reina del buen gusto!

Pero será de los campesinos… ¡solo piensas en ti misma! ¡Crees que soy frío por deporte! ¡Púdrete! ¡Es por otras cosas que no me tomaré el tiempo de contarte!- le dijo. En seguida, le echó ceniza en la cara, y la envolvió en el tapete, mientras ella comenzaba a decir estupideces

¿Quién te crees mocoso, te crees demasiado "malo"? ¡Búscate una vida, algo de autoestima, sé que necesito un psiquiatra pero no hago daño y por eso estoy aquí!

A ti ni Freud podría curarte, maldita retrasada- añadió Genzo, mientras la dejaba en el closet.

Abajo, Tsubasa y Kojirou intentaban algo más desesperado, junto con la maligna asesoría de Levin, que estaba sitiado por una Sue "étnica", amiga de la reina. Morena de ojos amarillos. Las tres hablaban de las fabulosas casas que comprarían y de los hijos que emparentarían con sus respectivos esclavitos.

-Chicos, solo hay una posibilidad. Es asquerosa, pero es lo único que veo para largarnos de aquí, sin necesidad de muertos y heridos…- dijo Levin conteniendo la risa.

-¿Qué?- dijo Kojirou raspando el dogal rosa, mientras veía con preocupación a Tsubasa, que estaba como ido.

-Tenemos que convertirnos en gays. Es algo en lo que ellas no pueden entrometerse- sugirió Levin.

-¡Oye! ¡Como tú eres sueco, es más fácil para ti, pero me niego a hacer semejante estupidez!- protestó Kojirou.

-Basta, solo tienen que besarse los dos, y ellas se darán cuenta en el acto. Solo es fingir…- razonó Levin.

-¿Y por qué no lo haces tú?- preguntó Tsubasa.

-Mi Sue étnica se la ha pasado dándome toda clase de platos extraños, apesto a especias- dijo. Acto seguido, sonrió, y sus dientes estaban multicolores. Verdes, cafés…

- ¿Qué es lo que tienes en la muela?- preguntó Hyuga con asco.

-Ah, Falafel de Tiranosaurio. Tú sabes, como es una Mary Sue, hasta los platos con fósiles le quedan espectaculares. Creo que vomitaré mañana.- dijo el muy pasivamente.

-Bien, quedas descartado y solo porque tienes suerte. – dijo Hyuga con una mueca de aflicción. Tsubasa tenía el mismo gesto.

-¿Y qué tenemos que hacer?- preguntó frotándose el rostro con desagrado.

-Besarse- dijo Levin tratando de no reírse. Ellos dos se miraron con asco.

-Míranos- se quejó Hyuga. – Yo lo detesto desde la primaria. Quiero superarlo y volverlo trizas. No puedo besarlo.

-Y yo sé a qué equipo le juego, hombre- dijo Tsubasa igual de desconcertado.

-Bueno, si quieren ser esposos perpetuos de esas insoportables mujeres, ser esclavos en su isla, y tu, Tsubasa, no volver a tocar una miserere pelota en tu vida, está bien. Ten hijos tontos, sé amante de esa zorra que siempre será igual, y señor Hyuga, o señor Farrakesh, te felicito por tu futuro bastardo Spanky, tan idiota como su madre…

-Ya, ya, ya, hombre, está bien- replicó Hyuga molesto. – Dinos no más a qué hora es que empezamos.

-Ya- dijo Levin tratando de no retorcerse de la risa.

Ellos dos se acercaron con mucho asco, y se dieron un beso. Sus futuras esposas se dieron cuenta.

-¡Tsubasa, cómo pudiste!

-¡Kojirou, no!- dijo la otra llena de repugnancia.

-Asi es - dijo Tsubasa fingiendo. – Preferimos convertirnos en gays antes de estar con ustedes. Hemos descubierto que nos amamos, y ese vestido es de la temporada pasada.- le dijo a la Sue/Sanae.

Kojirou vio a Tsubasa con terror, pero Levin lo empujó, y él se paró rígido y caminó como señorita, y cogió de gancho al mediocampista. Tsubasa lo miró asustado, pero siguieron con la farsa.

-Ahora nos iremos de aquí, y nos casaremos en California- dijeron los dos al tiempo.

-Otro beso, otro beso…- les susurró Levin maliciosamente. Ellos lo miraron como si hubiesen comido boñiga, y este levantó las cejas. Ellos se dieron otro. Se tomaron de las manos y se fueron como si nada, pero las dos Sues, malignamente, les jalaron del dogal.

-Malditos traidores… ¿creen que por ser Sues respetamos la libertad de elección?

-Si- dijeron ellos con naturalidad.

-¡No, tontos! ¡Somos homófobas por naturaleza! ¡Las Sues metiches se encuentran en el otro lado de la isla!- les gritó Arwen. - ¡Se pasan de idiotas! ¡Ahora verán su castigo!

Y de pronto, ella sonrió. Levin la había golpeado con el Stradivarius, luego de haber envenenado a su Sue étnica con su propia mezcla de pato a la banana y curry. Ahora amenazaba a Sanae/Sue con el mismo.

-Deja eso, me lo regaló mi mejor amigo, que curó mis heridas, junto con mis patines para hielo…- dijo ella conmovedoramente.

Hyuga soltó a Tsubasa, y a Levin. Salieron a un precipicio.

-¿Lo quieres? ¡Ve por el!- le dijo Levin. Tiró el Stradivarius, y ella se tiró detrás.

-¿Cómo quedó?- preguntó Tsubasa, mientras se limpiaba la boca. Kojirou hacía otro tanto.

- Digamos que las rocas la rebanaron en julianas- dijo Levin con cara fingida de tragedia.

-¿Ahora si está muerta?- preguntó Kojirou.

-Con una caída como esa, seas del universo que seas, eso tiene que doler- le respondió Levin. -¡Ahora vamos a rescatar a Karl!

Hyuga y Tsubasa lo miraron enojados.

-No vas a contar nada, o yo mismo te mataré. Sé que lo hiciste por molestarnos- le dijo Kojirou furioso.

-No se preocupen…- dijo Levin a punto de reírse. Kojirou le pegó un puñetazo en el estómago, y Tsubasa le dio un calvazo. Siguieron adelante.

No hubo necesidad de nada. Para cuando Genzo llegó a rescatar a Karl, este estaba con la Sue sufrida vuelta picadillo. Estaba mirando la ventana.

-¿Pero… qué pasó?- le preguntó muerto de asco.

-Le dije que lo único que me haría feliz era que ella se suicidara por mí, y lo hizo, la muy mensa. Dijo que me iba a poner a lavar platos apenas termináramos de hacerlo. La navaja de Levin sirvió mucho.

-¿Estás bien?

-Como siempre, sin contar el cianuro que tenía guardado en su gaveta y le di en la bebida, ya que aparte de loca, rechazada y tonta era kamikaze. Sabes cómo es esta gente- dijo, mientras pasaba por encima, fríamente.

-Vamos por Taro.

Mientras tanto, Rhyo y Santana habían llegado fumando puros, echando granadas y matando a las Sues con metralla. Santana había lanzado una granada con plus extra de calcetín. Miró los perfectos cuerpos calcinados.

-Me encanta el olor de las Sues muertas en la mañana, sobre todo si son bashers…- dijo complacido , mientras encendía otro puro al lado de Rhyo, que tenía puestas gafas de piloto y también fumaba.

Arwen despertó, y llorosa comenzó a escupirles.

¡Flammers, flammers! ¡Nos critican solo por llamar la atención, flammers, flammers, es mejor ignorarlos, no hacer caso de sus críticas, de su odio, no me dan miedo, flammers, hienas!

Santana y Rhyo se miraban indiferentes, y seguían fumando.

-Oye, Santana.

-Si, Izhisaki.

-¿Acá se aplican los Derechos Humanos?

Santana se burló.

-Claro que no, las Sues matan (o por lo menos lo intentan) a todo aquel que no las ama, y de las mas absurdas y peores maneras.

-Bien- dijo Rhyo. Así, le disparó en la cabeza a Arwen, y le colocó una granada en la boca.

-¡Toma, retrasada patética, cuando argumentes algo más que tu propia ardezón, te creeré!

Y Arwen voló en pedacitos. Santana solo hizo una mueca de desagrado.

-Izhisaki, ¡me dejaste pedazos de Mary Sue Flammer por todo el cuerpo, qué asco! ¡Ojalá no se me prendan sus ridículas groserías, sus floodeos y razonamientos de brontosaurio!

-Oh… ¡calla!- dijo Rhyo asustado. Todos en la aldea medio destruida, sintieron como tembló el piso. Llegó una gorda criatura de brackets y gafas, y cabello rojo (para verse dizque más interesante), vestida con un horroroso traje de escolar japonesa sexy. Solo que ella no era sexy. Tenía vellos en todos lados, y las piernas parecían gelatina de pata. La pequeña faldita dejaba al aire sus fofas y velludas nalgas. Las Sues sobrevivientes se arrodillaron en el acto.

-¡Señora! ¡Señora nuestra, cómete a los infieles! ¡Te damos al lindo y dulce Taro Misaki en sacrificio! ¡Sálvanos, señora!

-¡MIIIIOOOOO MIIOOOOOOO!- gruñó con un alarido la monstruosa y gigante criatura, que tomó a Taro al instante. Taro solo gritaba, y la criatura solo decía: "MIIIIOOO MIIIOOOOO"

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Genzo, repugnado, mientras veía como Levin ya vomitaba encima de otra Sue.

-Es nuestra creadora, la que nos dio la vida, y nos trajo la provisión, nuestro origen primario…- dijo una Sue con pinta de tipa lista. – Se llama FAN- GIRL.

-¿Y qué diablos es eso?- preguntó Tsubasa, que solo oía los gritos de Taro, mientras FAN-GIRL golpeaba su fofo pecho gritando en la isla: MIIIOOOO, MIIIIOOOOO

-Es una criatura por lo general de esa apariencia, que considera a cualquier personaje extraño, o venido de otra dimensión de su propiedad, así nunca pueda pertenecerle en la realidad. No razonan, y se ponen muy agresivas si tratas de cuestionarla, o a su personaje amado, (en este caso, el dulce y lindo Taro) , así sea con argumentos probados. Aunque como su cerebro es tan poco desarrollado, no saben que es un razonamiento. Por lo general muestran su condición de primate, con gruñidos repetitivos y demás, y solo sacan excremento…- dijo la Mary Sue como un dechado de conocimiento. Levin le dio un disparo en todo el grande y bello pecho.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¡Esa se veía normal!- protestó Tsubasa.

-Todas se ven normales, Ozora, pero pronto nos encantaría con su inteligencia extrema, y cuando nos liara, descubriríamos lo estúpidos que somos, primero, porque ni Einstein la supera, y segundo, por casarnos con una mujer que nos supere en aquellos aspectos.- razonó Levin.

-Sí, y más estúpido es ¡HABER ELIMINADO A LA ÚNICA PERSONA QUE NOS PODÍA DECIR COMO MATAR A LA COSA ESA Y RESCATAR A MISAKI!- le gritó Kojirou Hyuga.

-¡Callen! ¡Vienen mas Sues!- dijo Schneider cargando la escopeta, y viendo como todas las Sues vestidas de maneras fenomenales y creativamente plagiadas, venían con cadenas, báculos de corazoncito y demás idioteces, a doblegarlos. Se vieron pronto rodeados de toda la tribu, y una furiosa Allison Violeta, llena de ceniza.

-¡No te escaparás de mí, Genzo Wakabayashi! ¡Iré al lugar más recóndito de tu ser, y tu corazón orgulloso , mujeriego y frío lo doblegaré, para que me consuele por siempre!

A Genzo se le iluminaron los ojos de una manera diabólica.

Tiró las armas, y abrió los brazos, con ojos de loco.

-¡Soy un mujeriego! ¡Bésenme!

Las Sues dudaron, pero él comenzó a besarlas una a una.

-¡Sue prima segunda ¡ ¡Soy tuyo!- le gritó a una de cabello rosado. Esa solo se derritió de amor.

-¡Y tu eres mío, Genzo!

Allison Violeta le dio un tiro a la Sue traidora. El seguía besando a todas las del flanco oeste, y diciéndoles lo mismo. Allison Alfonsina Nombre de Pollo y Flor, en sus celos idiotas e irreflexivos, iba acabando con su propio ejército, desde atrás.

-¡Genzo es mio, mioooo , mioooo!- gritaba decapitando a su propio ejército de estúpidas Sues.

A Rhyo se le ocurrió una idea, y la susurró entre los demás. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo en que era bastante buena.

-¡Hey, FAN- GIRL!- gritó Schneider resuelto. - ¡Esta Sue dice que Taro es solo suyo!- dijo, mientras tomaba a una frágil Mary Sue bronceada, la capitana del flanco sur, que lo negaba. El gorila, que ya se iba a ir de la aldea, se devolvió. Gruñó.

-¡Siiii!- dijo Schneider tapándole la boca, y amenazándola con la navaja de Levin. – ¡Esta tipa dice que tú eres demasiado fea para él, y que tú distorsionas su personalidad!

FAN-GIRL dio un estremecedor alarido de ira que se oyó en toda la isla. Tomó a la Sue de su largo cabello rubio y le arrancó la cabeza.

-"TAAROOO MIOOOOO MIOOOOO MIOOOO" – gruñó.

-¡Esa de por allá también dice eso!- gritó Kojirou a la del flanco norte. FAN- GIRL, en su afán de pisar a la ladrona, mató a medio flanco. Las Sues corrían despavoridas.

-¡Y esa!- dijo Levin en el flanco oriental. FAN- GIRL acabó con otras cincuenta entre pisada y pisada, por lo menos, mientras gruñía muerta de ira. Taro solo gritaba lleno de aflicción.

-¡Y esa otra!- dijo Tsubasa empujando a otra Sue que lo iba a envenenar con caramelo.

"MIOOOOOOOOO" "MIOOOOO TAROOO" gruñía FAN- GIRL, mientras destruía el castillo rosa con los puños, y pisaba ochenta narco mansiones de ensueño.

Genzo miraba enternecido a Allison Violeta. Se le puso de rodillas. Todos advirtieron ese gesto en medio de la confusión.

-Maldito traidor, prefiero matarlo antes de verlo así- dijo Kojirou dispuesto a dispararle. Pero Schneider y Tsubasa hicieron que bajase el arma.

-Tiene un plan, lo conozco- dijo Karl. Tsubasa asintió, y pateó a una Mary Sue dispuesta a someterlos con CDs de Thalía.

Genzo miró los ojos de excremento derretidos, hinchados de tanto llorar y matar Sues del propio ejército. Se conmovió.

Allison, hermosa Allison, siempre te protegeré y amaré… me he portado como un tonto, y espero que me perdones… no soy bueno expresando mis sentimientos, pero ahora me siento dolido, y te necesito más que a nadie, como prueba de mi amor… ¿ves? Me he vuelto rosado otra vez…- dijo Genzo con tierno rostro. Kojirou apuntó de nuevo, pero Tsubasa volvió a bajar su arma.

La Sue alzó una ceja.

-Vamos, no sé si reírme o llorar.

-Alabo tus apuntes inteligentes, creo que por eso te adoro…- dijo el bajando la cabeza, apesadumbrado. Tomó su mano. Tsubasa y Karl Schneider se miraron dubitativos. No sabían si de veras, Genzo se había vuelto su esclavo.

-Como prueba de mi amor, diré en público: ¡Chicos! Ella es mi novia. La madre de mis hijos. Y me quedaré siendo su FIEL amante y ESPOSO por siempre. Me ha conmovido su bondad, su belleza, su sencillez. No necesito nada más en la vida. Le daré el anillo de grado que mi padre me regaló, como símbolo de nuestra unión…

-Genzo, dedícame una canción… y ahí si te perdonaré.

Genzo cantó una cursi canción de Bryan Adams, y los demás no trataron de volverse locos mientras la escucharon. Ella lo abrazó.

Intercambiaron los anillos. Tsubasa estaba pendiente, mientras Karl le daba indicaciones a Kojirou sobre como asesinar a Genzo por la espalda, con un tiro directo en la cabeza, el cual no le causaría un doloroso shock.

-Oh, Genzo…- dijo ella con sus ojos color pupú llenos de lágrimas de cristal barato. – Es lo más bonito que me han dado en mi vida… me siento feliz, plena… ¡Mas perfecta que ayer! ¡Por fin he cumplido mi misión! ¡Ahora cumpliré tus deseos, así como has cumplido el mío!- dijo tomándolo de la mano.

-Querida, nada me haría más feliz en la vida que solo digas una cosa…- dijo Genzo sonriendo seductoramente.

-Lo que sea, mi cielo…

-Di: Taro es mío- le susurró. Ella lo miró extrañada.

-¡¿TARO ES MÍO?! – gritó. – Helou con tu sayonara, ¿De dónde sacaste semejante estupidez?

Genzo, conmovido por el dicho idiota de su mujer, y su ingenuidad, sonrió al mejor estilo de Jack Nicholson, al sentir el olor a almizcle , sudor y selva podrida detrás, y el aliento de vaca rancia arriba. Pesadas pisadas. Gruñido con M. Ella comprendió, con cara de cólico. El seguía sonriendo y alzó una mano en señal de adiós.

-Taro es tuyo, estúpida. Por siempre. Y considera esto, "Pimpollo de Timbuctú", nuestro divorcio- le dijo Genzo complacido, mientras veía como una velluda mano alzaba a Allison Alfonsina Violeta Trueba Salazar del Campo, la perfecta y tierna belleza de ojos color excremento derretido. Siguió sonriéndole a la nada, incluso aún cuando la sangre Suesca cayó sobre su cabeza y su ropa, sangre azul venida de la nada, mientras oía los gritos de horror del pobre Taro Misaki.

Karl, Tsubasa, y Kojirou estaban estupefactos por la realización perfecta de tan macabro plan. El había ganado de manera limpia, de la mejor manera en la que se podía tener a una Sue a los pies: Con seducción pura. Lo tomaron entre los tres, ya que FAN- GIRL comenzó a gruñir y a destruir lo que quedaba de la aldea Mary Sue. Tsubasa fue a dispararle, pero ella le tiró una piedra. Furiosa, se fue con Taro, y sus gritos se perdieron en la rosada selva. Tsubasa gritó desesperado, Levin solo lo calmaba. Genzo seguía como ido, y los demás trataban de organizar una estrategia para rescatar a Taro de manos de FAN- GIRL, y calmarse entre ellos.

Las Mary Sues estaban muertas, pero la peor criatura de la isla tenía a Taro Misaki, al que consideraba su juguete: FAN- GIRL, la Peligrosa Reina de los idiotas.

CONTINUARÁ…


	3. El Alquitecto

**Chapter 3: El Alquitecto y las Camaradas**

**Capitulo 3**

**El "Alquitecto" **

FAN-GIRL corría a través del bosque, con el pobre Taro Misaki en sus manos. El solo gritaba de horror, mientras la horrenda criatura solo le decía: "MI Y TU SEREMOS FELICES LOS DOS", o cosas como "TU SER MIO POR SIEMPRE TARITOOO". Todo ello, claro está, con aliento de banana podrida, y con huesitos de marfil barato de Sues que le salían por sus careados dientes, esos huesitos que había comido en la aldea de la desaparecida Allison Alfonsina Violeta Trueba Salazar bla bla bla ahora solo llamada " El jugo gástrico de la Aliento de Jirafa Muerta ", en apariencia.

El pobre volante japonés ya estaba mareado, y a punto de desmayarse. Pero peor fue su sorpresa cuando llegaron a una casa rosada, o caverna, que se le hizo muy familiar. Una roca ceremonial pintada de rosa. Una caverna con lamparitas de Winx y afiches de Thalía. FAN-GIRL acostó a Taro en un "lecho de plumas y seda " , puso la típica canción que todo animal de su especie pone para creerse con algo de estilo humano, el Pachebel, y puso su gran trasero al lado de Taro, que saltó de miedo. FAN- GIRL lo miraba, sensualmente, haciéndole ojitos. Taro se retorcía de miedo.

-Oye, yo solo voy con humanos… je…- dijo, sin tratar de parecer asustado.

La respuesta de FAN-GIRL fue un gruñido y un puño, que mandó a volar a Taro y lo colgó de la lámpara. El bicho solo gruñía, mostrando sus brackets, mientras sus fofos cachetes parecían gelatina de lo mucho que gritaba "TU SER MIO, TU SER MIOOOOO". Taro trató de no perder la compostura.

-A ver… si les funcionó a Fay Wray y a Naomi Watts (mamacita) , me funcionará a mí…- dijo para sí.

Muy hábilmente, tomó un Elmo de peluche y lo comenzó a patear como si fuese un balón. Hizo dribleos, sostuvo al Elmo con la cabeza, giró mientras lo volvía a patear, en fin, Ronaldinho Gaucho parecía una mangosta paralítica comparado con este émulo de los grandes efectos de los comerciales de Pepsi.

FAN-GIRL miraba como idiota al comienzo, pero volvió a mandar al pobre Taro al planeta Venus.

"NOOO ENTIENDOOOO MIOOO TUUUU ESO NOOOOOO"

Hizo al Elmo pedazos, y corrió de acá para allá. Taro, escondido ( y con el trasero adolorido, pues había caído en la cámara "adelgazante" de FAN-GIRL), entendió que había destruido al Elmo porque el fútbol lo apartaba de ella. Pensó y pensó, mientras FAN-GIRL lo seguía mirando como camionero pervertido de Wyoming, y lo acariciaba con su peludo dedo.

"Me rindo. Tengo que fingir ser lo que siempre han creído estas idiotas que soy"

Entonces, puso ojos de hadita Winx a punto de suicidarse, acuosos y ridículamente grandes. Comenzó a pasear de acá para allá, haciendo la secuencia de "Cantando bajo la lluvia", y tomó un poco de la colonia Barbie Salvaje de FAN-GIRL y se puso el pelo para atrás.

-"YOOO" "Yooo"- comenzó a bramar como diva de cabaret. – "Yo solo deseo que mi amigo Tsubasa sea feliz, y que todos seamos felices, y que la vida sea más llevadera para todos. Tengamos fuerza, amor y fortaleza… Yooo"

FAN-GIRL lanzó un chillido de vaca voladora, y Misaki, en medio de la sordera que le produjo tal bramido, comprendió que la había conmovido. Ella acercó su mofletudo rostro al japonés, y lo frotó contra su cuerpecito. Chilló por más, mientras Taro trataba de contener la respiración.

-"Yooo… Yooo amo la bondad, verdad y belleza…. Eso es…."

FAN-GIRL se acostó como perrito que desea ser acariciado, con sus pezuñotas hacia arriba. Taro saltó encima de su enorme panza, y muerto de asco, no tuvo más remedio, si quería sobrevivir. Saltó y saltó, sin abrir los ojos.

El gordo monstruo, que alguna vez fue humano, se puso a dormir al instante, mientras Taro le cantaba una canción de "Los Wookies", el nuevo grupo interestelar de Chewbacca Antonio Solís. Puros gruñidos y letras estúpidas, no había ninguna diferencia con sus símiles terrícolas. FAN- GIRL cayó en trance.

Taro se hizo el dormido. Trató de salir de la cueva. De pronto oyó un ruido. " CLI- CLI- CLI-CLI".

-¿Quién es?- susurró intrigado.

El ruido lo guió hacia una pequeña salida.

De pronto, detrás de una roca, apareció un grillito que parecía ser chino. Tenía gafas y melena de Beatle.

-Pepe… ¿Grillo?

-Casi, amiguito- le respondió en japonés. – Soy Sensei T. Grillo- dijo haciendo una reverencia.

-¿Qué haces acá?- preguntó Taro.

- Realmente, soy el que controla este mundo. Soy como una especie de Arquitecto, como en esa horrible película de Keanu Reeves, pero más chiquito, menos arrogante, y más picoso que el otro sujeto.

-¡Bien! Dime entonces cómo hacemos todos para salir de aquí, y por qué tenemos que soportar tantos prototipos de mujeres locas. Dime porqué existen, porque nos quieren…

Sensei T. Grillo lo miró escéptico.

-¿Otras preguntas existenciales que desees resolver?

-¡Sí! – dijo Taro entusiasmado.- Entre eso deseo saber porqué mis padres se divorciaron, si obtendré el pase a Real Madrid, si podré algún día enfrentarme a Hyuga, y si algún día le diré a Tsubasa que a veces se pasa de ñoño… y porque existimos, cuando se acabará el mundo y si me voy a ganar la lotería.

- Bueno, bueno, de tu mundo solo puedo responder, porque tu madre se hartó de tu padre, seguirás en el París Saint Germain, hasta que, claro, si se me da la gana te pongo un estilo de juego más fuerte (pero menos elegante), no, no vas a golpear a Hyuga, y no, no le dirás a Tsubasa que es ñoño, porque ya lo sabe. Existes porque sí, y el mundo se acabará en el año________, como lo dijo el Jorobado de NotreDamus, y no, no ganarás NUNCA la lotería….

Taro se desconcertó.

-Pero vamos al grano, chico. Yo no creé a las Sues. Solo creé este programa, donde se potencian las cualidades de todos ustedes, tanto como en la otra dimensión…

-¿Qué quieres decir con otra dimensión?

-Que tú vienes de otro mundo. Acá solo eres un dibujo animado, o algo parecido. Como si fueses una Lara Croft que no es sexy. FAN-GIRL es un vicio de este programa. Cada vez que en esta dimensión aparece alguien como tú, guapo, con increíbles cualidades físicas o de carácter, esas son como feromonas para estos solitarios y frustrados animales.

Se potencian. Entonces estos animales, viendo que esto los mantiene vivos, deciden quererte solo para ellos, ya que o si no, volverán a hibernar, y a engordar mas, claro. No se sentirán en pleno uso de sus capacidades. No se sentirán vivos. Es lo que los mantiene conscientes. Claro que saben que acá solo eres un condenado dibujo animado, y que yo hice que te vieras como un Clive Owen, en vez de un Taro Misaki, amable volante del seleccionado japonés. Pero están tan enfermos, es tan fuerte el poder de su virus, que no les importa. Se vuelven idiotas, fuera de eso.

-¿Siempre tienen esa forma?

-Sí, la mayoría son horrendas. – dijo Sensei T. Grillo asqueado. – De donde yo vengo se visten como gallinas en forma de pastel de merengue, son palillos, y se la pasan chillando. Las del otro hemisferio, son más gordas, claro, tienen bozo y acné, y tienen forma de tiranosaurio, de gorila, o de guerrera Sailor Moon pasada de kilos. Mi programa se salió de control…

-Eso explicaría lo de las Sues- concluyó Taro pensativo.

- Claro, claro. En esta isla, bajo esta tierra rosada, hay muchos fósiles de FAN-GIRLS. Sus residuos informáticos hicieron que los árboles se hicieran rosados y que los Winnie Poohs, bendito Buda, caminasen libres por mi isla- dijo apenado el grillito.

Y sus proyecciones,- continuó- sus almas, como virus, se pasaron en un reflejo de lo que siempre habrían querido ser, pero que nunca serán. Y se vuelven de tu misma materia. Entonces, algunas invaden tu dimensión y tratan de esclavizarte, como lo hizo esa viciosa Allison Alfonsina, que ha violado las leyes de la física y de la mística, y del sentido común y la decencia, más veces de lo que Kurt Cobain se inyectó con heroína en su vida.

-¿Porqué son tan difíciles de matar?- preguntó Taro horrorizado.

-Porque el mismo virus las hace perfectas. Inmortales. Un día puede que sean Barbarella y te salven de Dino, y otro día puede que te pateen el culo en fútbol. Otro día pueden ser ángeles supermísticos que te salvarán de una muerte horrible (como si no fuese suficiente con tenerlas a tu lado), y roben los poderes de Superman, de paso. Pero siempre habrá un propósito para ello: Quedarse contigo. O si no, no tendría sentido hacer tamañas estupideces- aclaró Sensei T. Grillo. - Como te dije, tu presencia es lo único que hace que su existencia tenga algún sentido.

- Pero tomamos esas bebidas, y de pronto se abrió una brecha en su dimensión… ¿por qué?

- Porque solo con una porquería como esa que tomaron ustedes, es que podrían acercarse a un monstruo de esos… Jo, Jo, Jo…- se rió orondo el grillo. Taro lo miró con impaciencia.

-Vale, vale, muchacho…- dijo el grillo reponiéndose de su ataque de risa. – Realmente, eso no obedecía a mi plan. Hice el programa pensando en ustedes, pero el virus hizo que se descontrolase. La idea mía era llevarlos para volverlos más fuertes, como un sueño, como lo que siempre quise que fuesen: Futbolistas con personalidad propia, con pensamientos propios, con algo que los hiciera como son ustedes en otra dimensión: Personas, pero más fuertes. Realmente, no creí que el virus fuese a despertar otra vez…

-Bueno, bueno, vayamos al grano. Allison Alfonsina está muerta. Genzo hizo que FAN-GIRL se la comiera…

Sensei sacó una mini- katana, puso cara de tragedia. Pero Taro lo detuvo. No quería que el grillito se hiciese seppuku tan prematuramente.

-¿Qué? ¿Pasó algo malo?- preguntó Taro asustado.

-No, ya no hay posibilidad. El todo y la nada se han fusionado. Esa criatura, ese maldito virus que invadió mi programa se hizo más fuerte…

Oyeron un rugido. Rocas que caían. "MIOOOOO TAROOOOO" "MIOOOOOOO"

Vieron a FAN-GIRL furiosa, con una camiseta de Taro, gruñendo. Tenía una cintica rosada de seda, que usaba como látigo.

"MIOOOO MIOOOOOO"

-¡Nunca, animal inmundo e idiota! - gritó Sensei T. Grillo. –Taro Misaki es mi creación, la proyecté hace rato, salió en Shonen Jump primero, y por lo tanto, ¡me pertenece! ¡Cómeme, retardada! ¡Porque no pasarás! ¡Cómeme!- le dijo, mientras tomaba un pedazo del Elmo roto, y lo convertía en balón de fútbol. Lo clavó en el piso con su patica.

Taro lo miró confuso.

FAN-GIRL rió, y se acercó al grillito, con mirada despectiva.

"NO EXISTIR, TARO SOLO SER PARA MI, TU NO EXISTIR, NO SABER COMO SER TU NI INTERESARME"

-¡Por eso, inmundicia!- le gritó el grillito enojado, volviendo a clavar el balón en el piso. - ¡Estoy harto de lo que le hacen a mi programa, todas ustedes! ¡Si quieren a alguno de los míos, primero deben saber donde pisan, pero ni siquiera son capaces de averiguarlo! ¡Cómeme, retardada! ¡Criatura obsesiva y malhablada, cómeme! ¡TÚ no pasarás!

"MIOOOOOOOO"

-¡No pasarás! ¡Soy siervo del Fuego del Shonen del Soccer, administrador de las canchas de 200 Kms y los trucos increíbles, tu fuego maloliente del Romance Barato es ridículo y vano! ¡ Llama de Televisa! ¡Vuelve a la Sombra! ¡TU NO PASARÁS! Por eso… ¡CÓMEME!

El grillito encegueció al gorila con el resplandor de su baloncito de fútbol. El piso comenzó a agrietarse Taro gritó cuando el grillito fue alzado por la peluda mano de FAN-GIRL.

-¡SENSEI T. GRILLO, NOOOOOOOOOO!!- gritó a punto de llorar.

-Huye, tonto- le dijo el grillito japonés, mientras cayó lentamente al negro vacío y maloliente que era la boca de FAN-GIRL, y esta caía al desfase de lo que era el piso de su cueva. Sensei T. Grillo se perdió en medio de la boca de FAN-GIRL, y esta, en el precipicio que antes fue su hogar.

"TAROOOOOOO"

Taro no tuvo tiempo para llorar. Los Furbys que custodiaban la horrible cueva, comenzaron a tirarle flechitas de corazón. El tuvo que correr y correr al otro lado de esa terrible guarida. Salió a un descampado.

Lloró un buen rato, y luego se repuso. Anduvo bosque abajo, completamente perdido y solo. Cuando despertó, se dio cuenta de que estaba encima de un Tiranosaurio Rex de cabello supuestamente rubio. Este también lo miraba como si Taro fuese un buen filete sensual.

-Oh, no…- dijo afligido Taro.

"MIOOOOO TAROOOO" gruñó el Tiranosaurio Rex. "MIOOO LINDOOOO TAROOOO"

Se oyó un grito en medio de la rosada selva.

**Aldea de las Sues Metiches. 100 Km al Sur.**

-Dime Wakabayashi, por onceava vez, porque estas tipas pesadas no son peligrosas- protestó Schneider, mientras tenía a otras dos Sues de trencitas mirándolos ansiosas.

-Vamos… ¡bésense!- dijo una con impaciencia. – Me muero por decirle a Genzo que tú te mueres por él.

-Si, me muero por humillarlo en el partido que supuestamente tendríamos en una semana- gruñó Schneider.

Las Sues Metiches chillaron.

-¡DIVINOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSS! ¡Entre mas se odian, mas se aman! ¡Beso, beso!

Genzo golpeó la mesa.

-Ya, silencio. Necesitamos a su reina. Si es que tienen una. Necesitamos apoyo para ir a rescatar a Taro. ¿Y por qué demonios acaban de meter en la otra choza a Santana con Tsubasa?

Levin, Karl y Kojirou se miraron alarmados. Genzo comprendió al instante.

-Zorras calenturientas- dijo Genzo, mientras iba a la choza. Ahí Santana era forzado a besar a Tsubasa, en cama, por el golpe de FAN-GIRL.

-¡Que no soy gay, carajo! ¡Y si lo fuera, menos con este!- protestaba Santana, que era arrastrado a la cama de Tsubasa (sostenido por otras ocho Sues). - ¡Dejenmeeeee!

-¡Qué bonito será ver como ese frío corazón sucumbe a la dulzura de Tsuuuubyyy!- dijo una chillona Sue de cabello "azabache".

-¡Mierdaaa!- gritó Santana, mientras buscaba algo en la habitación que le permitiese suicidarse en el acto. Tsubasa, luego de la experiencia con Kojirou, solo pensaba arrancarse la boca, muy tranquilamente, luego del beso.

Genzo y los demás, los separaron. Las Sues chillaron de alegría.

-¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIII! ¡Orgía amorosa y romántica entre chicos!- gritaron locas de contento.

Todos se miraron entre sí, estremecidos.

-Hey, ¡Hey! - les gritó Genzo. – Un minuto… allá en la Aldea norte creyeron que éramos cursis. Acá, si no somos cursis... ¿somos gays?

Todas asintieron.

-Y también cursis, por supuesto. Alguno siempre debe de ser la niña- asintió la Sue de trencitas, tomando la vocería. – Nuestra misión es emparejarlos y que sean nuestras amigas. Ojalá Taro estuviese aquí- suspiró. – Le diría cual es el mejor tampón, y por qué me gusta Leonardo Di Caprio. Y que me gusta Hikaru, el niñito de Furano jiji. Claro, sería muy feliz al ver que está enamorado de Tsubasa, yo misma le cantaría la serenata.

-Ya, basta de idioteces- dijo Levin asqueado. – Miren, si alguno de nosotros fuese gay, sería por libre elección, no las necesitaríamos en absoluto. Si a mí me gustase Karl, por ejemplo, yo no lo haría recurriendo a un montón de pubertas que apenas si han follado. Lo conquistaría como todo un macho, y le daría lo que le gusta… y lo respetaría según su personalidad. Esto es muy serio. Si a mí me gustase Karl, por ejemplo, le daría un Porsche nuevo y lo invitaría a cenar en Schonbrünn, su restaurante favorito… y le hablaría de cosas inteligentes.

Karl lo miró con ojos de huevo frito, y su boca se convirtió en un muñón. Se alejó poquito a poquito de Levin. Los otros tenían la boca abierta, y comenzaron a señalar.

-No… TE… ME… ACERQUES…- le dijo Karl como un robot, a Levin. Este solo se rió.

-Ah, vamos ¿qué si fuese así?

-¡NO SOY GAY! ¡NO SOY GAYY! ¡ESTAS LOCO O QUEEEEE! ¡Y YO QUE TE TENÍA CERCA EN MI CAMERINOOO!

-Ya me imagino lo que habrán hecho ahí- dijo Kojirou burlón.

-¡CIERRA LA BOCA, IMBÉCIL! ¡NO HE HECHO NADA!!!

-Oye, si fuese gay, serías mi tipo, pero como te conozco bien, sé que a veces eres un tipo difícil, así que me da pereza- dijo Levin relajado. – Ni siquiera llegarías a gustarme, yo me enojaría mucho contigo, y la verdad, prefiero un tipo como Hugh Jackman.

Karl abrió la boca hasta el piso.

-¡Lo han rechazado!- gritaron las Sues, llorosas.

-¡USTEDES CIERREN LA BOCA!- les gritó Karl. - ¿Qué? Levin… ¿tú le juegas al otro equipo?

-¿Tendrían algún problema con eso?

-Igual seguirías siendo Levin, y no una niñita- dijo Rhyo. Karl asintió.

-Si, y por supuesto, serías mi amigo- dijo Karl abrazándolo.

-Qué más da- dijo Kojirou alzando los hombros. – Juega bien, y tiene carácter.

Todos lo felicitaron por su nuevo estado.

-¡UN MINUTO!- gritó la de trencitas. - ¡Levin es gay! ¿Nadie quiere ser su pareja?

-No, soy un tipo difícil- dijo Karl. – Y le juego al otro bando.

-Yo menos- dijo Genzo.

-Ni yo- dijo Kojirou.

-¿Qué me ves?- preguntó Santana despectivo.

-¿No que soy demasiado feo como para que alguien me quiera?- preguntó Rhyo ingeniosamente.

-Si, tiene razón- dijo la Sue de trencitas.

-Ramera basher- gruñó Rhyo.

-No me mires a mí, me amarré a Sanae desde que tengo uso de razón- objetó Tsubasa. – Y a la pelota, claro, claro….esa primero.

-¡NOOOOOOOOO!- gritó la Sue de trencitas. - ¡Levin! ¡Tienes 24 horas para escoger a tu parejo y consumar tu amor frente a todos, o tus amigos morirán!- le gritó la Sue, mientras las otras tomaron los Stradivarius y apuntaron a los desarmados jugadores.

-Gulp- dijo Karl, temiendo ser el escogido.

Levin seguía igual de campante, con las manos en los bolsillos.

-Ah, pues si se muere Genzo con eso me basta- dijo sacando un mondadientes y poniéndolo en su boca.

-¡Hijo de perra!- gritó Genzo. - ¡Sabía que seguías furioso por lo del amistoso allá en Estocolmo! ¡Pues no fui yo el que trató de matar a Akai Tomeya!

Levin le sacó la lengua, malicioso.

-Bueno, bueno- dijo la Sue de trencitas. – Para hacerlo más bonito, tendrás que decirle palabras cariñosas y hacerle cortejo a tu parejo. Incluye serenata, y rosas, y palabras bonitas…

Levin hizo cara de asco.

Así pasó la noche. Los pobres jugadores estaban en una red, golpeándose unos a otros, en el intento de salir de esa vieja y estúpida trampa. Pronto, Genzo fue liberado. Kojirou no podía reírse, por mucho que quisiera, pues tenía el codo de Santana en la boca. Genzo se preguntaba por qué fue escogido por Levin. ¿Sería sadomasoquista? ¿Dolería? ¿Se volvería gay el mismo? Pronto lo sabría en la única choza iluminada de la aldea. Se prometió que, apenas salieran de aquí, iría a donde Tatsuo Mikami a que le diera una paliza, y luego al psiquiatra, para olvidarlo todo.

Entró a la choza. Se oyó un golpe y llegó la mañana.

Gracias a la navaja (¿?) que tenía Carlos Santana de sus tiempos de patiño de Barsole Bala, pronto pudieron abrir la red. Presurosos, caminaron hacia la choza. Karl Schneider se interpuso, arrogantemente, con una sonrisa desafiante.

-Bueno, bueno. Como yo soy el que más inquina le tiene a Genzo, merezco ser el primero en ver su humillación.

Todos alzaron los hombros. Lo consideraron justo.

Karl abrió la puerta. Hizo un rostro de horror.

-¿Levin? ¿Marie? ¿USTEDES…? ¡NO! Ayyyyyy

Suspiró y se desmayó.

Apenas entraron los demás, Kojirou y Rhyo no pudieron contener la risa, y la morbosa estupefacción. Levin estaba con Marie Schneider en la cama, mientras Genzo estaba profundamente dormido.

-Pero si tú eras…- protestó Karl furioso y desconcertado, mientras se volvía a levantar. – Tú eras gay…

-Oye, no creas todo lo que digo. Hablo tan abiertamente del sexo porque nací en el Estocolmo de los 70, ¿captas? ¡Estocolmo! ¡Liberación sexual sueca! Ups… ¿caíste?

-¿Tú que tienes que decir ante esto, Marie? ¡Le diré a mis padres!- protestó Karl.

-Si, y yo les diré lo que pasó en la calle de los burdeles de Ámsterdam, cuando saliste a gatas custodiado por la policía. Stefan también estaba ahí, y Genzo.

Todos miraron al intachable Genzo, que solo tosió.

-Si, si… no nos lo recuerdes, por favor…- dijo avergonzado.

-No vine solo por Stefan, solo se presentó la oportunidad. Vinimos por ti y por todos los demás- dijo Marie.

-¿Vinimos?- preguntó Kojirou.

-Si. Ya les explicaré. Ahora salgan, me voy a cambiar- dijo Marie sin reparo. Levin ya iba a quedarse, pero Karl le lanzó una mirada asesina.

-TU también, Levin- le dijo, mientras lo tomaba de gancho. Levin protestó.

-Oye, hace tres meses que…

-NO me digas nada, Levin. Te mataré si salimos de esta.- dijo Karl furioso.

Marie estaba vestida con guerrera, y con un Galil en la espalda.

-¿Cómo es que sabes manejar armas, tu?- le preguntó Karl mirando las chozas, extrañamente vacías.

-Ah, como nunca pones atención, y estás tan obsesionado con derrotar a este…- dijo Marie mirando a Genzo, que gruñó. – El abuelo me enseñó. Comencé con pistolas pequeñas, y demás cosas. Me presento al ejército el año entrante.

-Y yo que creí que era tonta- dijo Genzo. Aulló de dolor. Marie le había dado un pisotón.

Llegaron a los tres árboles principales de la aldea. En cinco redes estaban las Sues de la Aldea. Estaban siendo custodiadas por Sanae, con un puro de chocolate y boina, vestida de camuflado y otro Galil en la mano, por Kumi y por Yukari, también vestidas del mismo modo.

-Camarada Nakazawa , ¿Cómo andan las prisioneras?- preguntó Marie haciendo saludo militar. Sanae se quitó su puro de chocolate.

-Bien, comandante Schneider. La trampa de traerles varios personajes probablemente gays ha dado resultado. Están inmovilizadas y atraídas por su presencia.

-Camarada Yukari , proceda con la camarada Kumi a la segunda fase del plan. Busque la información correspondiente de la isla. La camarada Nakazawa y yo procederemos con las prisioneras. ¡Que viva la Revolución! Digo… jeje.. vayan…

Yukari hizo saludo militar, y se fue con Kumi. Los jugadores estaban estupefactos. Las chicas parecían cualquier guerrillero cubano. ¿De dónde, como , cuando, por qué diablos? Tsubasa nunca había visto a Sanae de ese modo, ni Karl así a su hermana. Rhyo estaba a punto de orinarse por ver así a Yukari.

-Nno… creen… que ¿tienen… algo que explicarnos?- preguntó Tsubasa con mucha cautela.

Sanae le dio un beso, y le dio su puro de chocolate.

-Bueno, les contaremos como llegamos aquí.

"Apenas ustedes desaparecieron, y luego de interrogar a la mitad de grupos terroristas del mundo, y abogar por justicia, nos dimos cuenta de que las bebidas habían sido las causantes. Marie, que no quería ver a su madre llorar mas, y yo, que estaba desesperada sin ti, y las demás chicas, que estaban igual, decidimos robar una de esas bebidas, que estaban en cuarentena. Peinamos a Marie como una zorra, y se hizo la tonta con el guarda unos minutos. Yukari entró rápido, y robó exactamente cinco bebidas…"

-¿Cinco?

"Si, cinco. La Máxima Comandante, la camarada Matsumoto se encuentra en lo que queda de la Aldea norte. Ella fue la de la idea. Así que bebimos, y pronto vimos el hoyo.

"Nos encontramos con nuestros propios clones. Pero eran estúpidos, como que parecía que no tuviesen personalidad. La Generala Matsumoto, que ya sabía dónde estábamos, nos explicó que era obra de las Sues. Las Sues querían hacernos estúpidas.

"Al vernos tan humilladas por nosotras mismas, y tan golpeadas, Marie no aguantó más. Le tiró una piedra a su rubio y supuestamente prepotente clon idiota, y la muy sádica, no sé de dónde diablos aprendió esas cosas, la colgó de un árbol. Pronto vino Allison Alfonsina Trueba nombre de Pollo, y con humillaciones y burlas, nos tomó como prisioneras.

"Nos hizo entender que pronto los atraparía a ustedes, y que nosotras solo serviríamos a sus designios. Por ejemplo, la Generala Matsumoto, limpiaría el piso de Arwen, la futbolista obsesiva maltratada por los hombres, con su lengua, y le daría consejos de amor para ligarse a Hyuga. Marie tendría la misión de ponerse del lado de la rubia Sue sufrida, que pese a ser multimillonaria e hija de embajador, era discriminada "por ser marroquí".

"En el caso mío y de las demás, bueno, la que tenía mi cara, me restregaría todos los días, como Tsubasa sería su esclavo. Y así y así.

"Nos pusieron trabajos muy humillantes. Peinarles su sedoso cabello oloroso a pachulí de madame vieja de burdel. A Marie, Arwen se la pasaba lesionándola en partidos de fútbol donde ella no tenía ninguna ventaja para hacerse la víctima. Sanae tenía todos los días su hora de tortura, donde le decían que era una perra lacrimosa que solo existía para Tsubasa, pero que ella en sí no era nadie.

"Nos reunimos. No soportábamos las tiranías de Allison Alfonsina. A la Generala Matsumoto y a Yukari las mandaron a recoger frutas, y fueron a una base abandonada, donde encontraron armas. Escondieron poco a poco armas, y con Marie y yo trazamos un plan para comenzar la Revolución. Marie nos entrenó en armas (quien la ve), aunque fuera de teoría. Cinco noches antes de que los capturasen, nosotras nos tomamos el pueblo, porque volamos tres chozas, y ejecutamos a una Sue loca por Ken Wakashimazu, que Marie detestaba. Allison vino con su ejército, pero FAN-GIRL despertó. Las Sues se asustaron, y no sin antes volar otras dos chozas, en medio de la confusión, escapamos, declarándoles la guerra.

"Nos buscaron noche y día. Allison Violeta nombre de pollo quería nuestra cabeza, sobre todo la de Marie, porque estaba celosa por Genzo. Colocamos trampas. Murieron 10, y la Generala nos dispersó. Ella se quedaría vigilando en el norte. A nosotras nos mandó al Sur. Así que supimos de ustedes por el dispositivo que armé. Aquí estamos. Fin de la historia"

-Con razón encontramos armas en el mismo cuartel ¡Las habían dejado ustedes!- gritó Rhyo complacido.

-Sanae, yo no sabía que pudieses armar radios y dispositivos militares. Levin y Santana fueron tan torpes, que apenas conectaron el cable de los nuestros, explotó toda una habitación, son unos genios- se burló Kojirou, mientras el sueco y el brasileño lo miraban para matarlo.

-Nunca me preguntaron- dijo ella como si fuera la cosa más normal. – Si estudio en la Universidad es para algo, ¿no?

-¡Bien! ¡Me alegra encontrarlas, chicas!- dijo Tsubasa. – Aunque muy cambiadas…- dijo viendo a Sanae un poco rígido.

-Como sea- dijo Marie. - ¡Bajen a las prisioneras!

Bajaron a la primera tanda. En medio de ellas estaban Shinji Ikari y Kaworu Nagisa, los tipos de Evangelion. Todas estaban extasiadas. Las amarraron a un árbol.

La segunda tanda tenía a dos Saiyajines que echaron a volar de ahí apenas los soltaron. Las Sues igual, fueron amarradas a los árboles.

La tercera tanda tenía a Barney el Dinosaurio y a las Bananas en Pijamas, la cuarta, a Hyoga, caballero de Cisne, y Shun, caballero de Andrómeda, que también echaron a volar con las cadenas del primero. Todas estaban amarradas.

-Ahora, largo- ordenó Marie. – Voy a interrogar a la zorra mayor.

-Oye, hemos visto muchas cosas…-protestó Karl.

-Si, hermano, pero no conoces al soldado americano de Abu Ghraib que hay en mí.

Se quedaron, igual.

-¿Cómo mato a FAN-GIRL?- preguntó Sanae tomando su bello rostro de la quijada.

La Sue se rió como loca.

-La madre de las FAN-GIRLS no puede ser muerta. Se ha fusionado con la Reina y son un ente ultra poderoso ¡Morirán aquí! ¡MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ!

-Oye- dijo otra Sue a su jefa. – Se supone que no dirías nada…

-¡DOUH!- gritó la Sue, reprochándose por ser tan estúpida por primera vez en la vida.

Marie le dio una cachetada con una Pucca de peluche.

-¡Habla, maldita metiche sin vida sexual!

-¡Nunca!

Marie le pasó esta vez, colonia de hombre por toda la boca.

-¡Habla o te pongo mi Galil como tampón!- le gritó.

-Ñaña… ¡voy a llorar, uh que miedo! ¡Inténtalo!- se burló la Sue. Marie sacó la Galil, la cargó, y ya iba cuesta abajo, cuando la Sue habló.

- FAN-GIRL se ha fusionado con la Reina, activen el poder del que debe eliminarla, y debe es matarla el S…

La garganta de la Sue fue atravesada con una bala de color rojo pasión. Ahí estaba la Sue sufrida, de ojos luminosos, cabello rubio, que hablaba francés y era hija de embajador, "discriminada" por ser marroquí.

-¡Yerialeth de la Merde!- gritó Karl asqueado, poniendo a su hermana como escudo. - ¡Pero si tu estabas muerta!

-Siempre sobreviví… y fue mi amor por ti el que me salvó, Karl. Ven conmigo. Prometo no derramarte nunca más vino. Fingí mi suicidio para probarte mi amor.

-Pero no te suicidaste, así no se vale- objetó Karl. – Inténtalo de nuevo, ¿vale? Le dijo con "sonrisa de televisión", mas falsa que un dólar de Tijuana. – Así te querré por siempre- le dijo sonriendo.

Yerialeth de la Merde miró a Karl, sonriente, y a Levin, también sonriente, que le ofrecía su navaja suicida, para que se autoeliminase ahora mismo. Dudaba.

-Ahm… ¿qué diría mi comadre, digo, la Reina Allison? Nunca he pensado por mí misma.

Miró y miró. Frunció el ceño.

-¡Es una cochina trampa! ¡Porque igual si me suicido, no me querrás porque tu estarás vivo y yo muerta! ¡Nunca!- dijo, mientras tomaba a Genzo como rehén.

- Vaya, qué gran descubrimiento- se burló Tsubasa.

-Karl… ¡vete conmigo o le disparo!- le gritó al alemán.

-Dispárale primero y luego me voy contigo- negoció Karl, pero no dijo más ante las terribles miradas de desaprobación de todos, menos de Kojirou, que le alzó el pulgar.

-Maldito Schneider…- gruñó Genzo. – Los idiotas del Bayern me las pagarán, lo juro… si esto sigue así me convierto como la maldita Patty Hearst, en una Sue secuestrada… me estoy volviendo loco, loco… idiotas, Levin y Schneider, idiotas…

-¡Cierra la boca!- le gritó a Genzo Yerialeth de la Merde, que le apuntaba en la cabeza. -¡Me lo haces más fácil! ¡Voy a!

De pronto, Karl se abalanzó a salvar a Genzo, y Marie a Karl. Una granada explotó en el acto, y solo dejó los finos zapatos de tacón de Yerialeth, y solo un papel de su apellido, De la Merde , flotando sobre ellos.

-Jonrón…- dijo una grave voz de mujer. Kojirou Hyuga alzó su cuerpo como suricato y movió las orejas. Comenzó a husmear.

Apareció una pequeña silueta de mujer, con casco.

-¿Maki?- preguntó Kojirou esperanzado, pero al ver a los otros recuperó su postura habitual.

-Digo, Maki- dijo con el ceño fruncido.

-Si, Hyuga, gracias de nuevo por NO asistir a mi OTRO partido de baseball. Si Mahoma no va a la montaña…

- Maki- dijo Kojirou sorprendido. - ¿Cómo?

-Todos ustedes, idiotas, dejan muchos rastros. Me puse en contacto con la Generala Matsumoto desde el dia en que me dejaste plantada en ¡CAPRI!, tonto. Un viaje de 14 horas... en fin. Así que me extrañó tu ausencia. No creí nada, hasta que bebí algo extraño y di a parar aquí.

- Maki…

-¿Si?

- Voy a tener un partido en Australia en dos semanas. Búscame ahí- le dijo Kojirou por todo agradecimiento.

-…

Ya sabrá el lector lo que le pasó al cretino Hyuga por decir algo como eso, luego de que su admiradora arriesgó el trasero por el, pasando durante 8 días completos una selva llena de Furbys y Hello Kitties antropófagas, alimentándose a punta de rosas rojas y tartas hechas con amor.

Luego de que dejase de sangrar su nariz, Kojirou Hyuga recuperó la conciencia. Se dio cuenta de que andaba cargado por Rhyo y por Karl.

-Ah, despertó- dijo Rhyo. –Botémoslo ya.

Karl accedió, y Kojirou cayó de bruces. No tuvo tiempo para protestar. Se dio cuenta de que habían llegado al mismo cuartel donde habían sido secuestrados por Allison Campesina, digo, Alfonsina, Trueba del Campo Salazar Violeta, alias " El Pedo de Guanajuato" digo, Pimpollo, y donde habían comenzado todos sus problemas. Se encontraron con la Generala Matsumoto, con Yukari y Kumi, que habían conseguido la información.

-Señores, tenemos un virus muy peligroso. Ni los talibanes querrían gente así en su organización- dijo la Generala Matsumoto. - Tienen serios problemas mentales, y se exasperan con sus feromonas indeseables cada vez que huelen su presencia. Es muy duro asesinarlas.

-Bueno, no han vuelto Arwen Alias " Futbolera Pendeja Ardida " , ni el clon asesino de Sanae- replicó Tsubasa.

-No, pero sus partículas siguen latentes. Hagan de cuenta que tenemos un Terminator dispuesto a hacerlos sus esclavos sexuales por siempre. Gracias a los informes de Sensei T. Grillo, hemos descubierto todo esto.- objetó la Generala Matsumoto.

Les contó la historia que Sensei T. Grillo le contó a Taro, antes de caer contra el Balrog, digo, contra FAN-GIRL.

-Así que por eso, NECESITAN que ustedes sean sus perras. Desesperadamente. No me imagino la experiencia…- dijo la Generala Matsumoto estremecida.

-Si, Genzo tiene mucho que contarnos sobre esos aspectos- dijo Rhyo burlón, mientras recibía un coscorrón del portero. Creyó que era una broma, pero hasta la Generala Matsumoto lo miraba con atención.

-Maldita sea… esto es muy vergonzoso…- dijo Genzo apenado. – Dicen que son vírgenes, pero son mas frígidas que un helado de sabor a sacarosa, o a veces se comportan como ninfómanas promedio, y se la pasan diciendo "ámame, ámame, fúndete conmigo en un solo cuerpo y lleguemos hasta el sol"

-Así que se drogan- dijo Matsumoto.

-No, no, su jerga idiota es natural en ellas- dijo Genzo traumatizado. – Hasta por un beso fingen un orgasmo. Y eso si, piden caballerosidad, y eso, pero nunca me había sentido tanto como una perra cuando me tocó hacérselo a Allison Alfonsina Violeta y no se qué mas mierdas. Ha sido el peor sexo de mi vida. Nunca había visto tanto romanticismo trillado en una sola venida.

-Ahórrate los detalles- dijo Santana asqueado. -Así que , en conclusión, no son mejores que "Prostituta 7" , pero sobrepasan a "Novicia Caliente 5".

-No, son como "Colegiala Incendiada 3", pero peores que "Madre Superiora/Vagina Caliente 4"- replicó Genzo.

-Pero si tu dijiste que fingía como en "Ramera 9", y yo pienso, que por lo que me cuentas, solo lo hace como " Dirty Mary Poppins 45"- replicó Tsubasa. Todos lo miraron sorprendidos. Sanae abrió la boca estupefacta.

- ¿Qué? Ya, ya- continuó Tsubasa. – Ahora que lo pienso mejor, estar con una de esas cosas debe ser como un "Rosy la Cochina 10", no hay peor que esa.

-Sí, tiene razón- dijo Kojirou.

-Sí, es cierto. Qué sensato- concluyó Santana, como si Tsubasa fuese un genio. Sanae estaba sorprendida e indignada.

-¿Y cómo sabes todo eso tú?- preguntó Sanae mirando a Tsubasa con el rabillo del ojo.

-Leo en revistas, je…- dijo Tsubasa un poco temeroso.

-AL grano, señores- continuó la Generala Matsumoto. – Genzo hizo que Allison como sea se fusionara con esa cosa. Ahora tendrán poder ilimitado. Necesito que alguien coloque este dispositivo- dijo, entregando un balón de fútbol. Todos se rieron.

-¡BASTA!. Así y solo así podremos hacer que Sensei T. Grillo destruya el virus desde adentro. ¿Voluntarios?

Pasó solo una mosca.

La Generala Matsumoto gruñó. Puso a todos a jugar "El Juego de las Sillas Calientes". Comenzó a cantar "Un elefante se balanceaba…" mientras todos daban vueltas sobre 10 sillas menos dos. Ella paró, y todos se sentaron. Tsubasa y Karl empujaron a Genzo y a Kojirou.

-¡SE LO CARGARON!- replicaron todos al mismo tiempo, risueños y temerosos. Genzo y Kojirou estaban furiosos.

Pronto llegó la hora de la despedida. Genzo habló con Karl.

-Hey, gracias por eso de salvarme la vida…- dijo Genzo un poco contrariado.

-No hay lío. A veces no se puede ser cretino. Cuídate hombre. No tendré un rival con quien jugar si no vuelves- dijo Karl dándole la mano, y palmoteando su espalda.

En la otra esquina, un cretino delantero buscaba reivindicarse.

-Maki…

-No me hables.

-Maki…

-No oigo soy de palo, tengo orejas de pescado, no oigo soy de palo, tengo orejas de pescado, no oigo, soy de palo, tengo orejas de pescado. ¡Idiota!

-Al demonio- replicó Kojirou, y la tomó del cabello y le dio un beso, de esos salvajes y sucios que nada revelaban una fusión nuclear de cuerpos bajo la luna y la noche y todas esas tonterías. Parecían dos puros animales.

-No pierde tiempo, el cretino Hyuga- dijo Santana con una sonrisa de desconcierto.

- Allá atrás hay un cuarto- dijo Maki con mirada salvaje. – Hazlo o te arrepentirás.

-Zorra loca…- dijo Kojirou – Me arrepentiré si no lo hago.

La Generala Matsumoto fumó su puro de verdad, y les dio a todos audífonos, mientras veía como Maki Akamine arrastraba a Kojirou Hyuga al cuarto de atrás.

-Ya lo conocen- dijo con mirada escéptica.

-Que envidia- dijo Levin. – Marie…

Ella ya iba a acceder, cuando se interpuso Karl entre los dos, con mirada de bulldog.

-Mantén esa cosa en tus pantalones- le gruñó. Marie solo miró mal a su hermano.

-Sanae…

-¿Me lo estás pidiendo?- dijo Sanae conteniendo su alegría.

-Se me olvidó- dijo Tsubasa, que miraba la pelota que iban a meter en el cuerpo de FAN-GIRL. Sanae solo tomó otro puro de verdad.

Luego de que todos oyeron crujir lo que quedaba del cuartel, Kojirou volvió con sonrisa de ganador, y con bata de seda sacada quien sabe de dónde. Tomó el puro de la generala y lo fumó.

-Nos vamos, Wakabayashito. – dijo orondo. – Vamos a patear traseros.

-Idiota- gruñó Genzo. – Parezco el americano gordo de la secundaria pública. Todos follan menos el.

-Ya, ya. Suerte, señores. Aquí hay comida, y les hice a cada uno un cartelito con su nombre, dirección, teléfono, y donde buscarme, y el nombre de sus padres, por si se pierden. Acá están los víveres. Ay mira, Kojirou, estás cochino acá-dijo la Generala Matsumoto limpiándole la comisura de la boca.

-Sí, mamá- dijo Kojirou un poco molesto. – Digo, Generala Matsumoto- dijo temeroso al ver la cara de su mánager.

-Bueno, niños, ahí están los radios, las armas y municiones. Cuídense y miren por donde cruzan la calle. No sea que un Furby los devore y una Sue los sodomice (no me pregunten como) amorosamente. ¡Ciao!

Los dos jugadores se guiaron por donde había un fuerte ruido. Caminaron y caminaron, y el ruido era peor, un bramido de ultratumba.

"MIOOOOO"

"NOOO, MIOOOOOO"

"MIOOOOOO MEJOR"

Cuando llegaron al valle, chocaron con Taro.

-¡Corran!- dijo alarmado. -¡Vámonos de aquí!

-¡Taro! ¿Qué…?- preguntó Kojirou.

Una pata gris.

Otra pata.

Otra pata.

Otra pata.

Cachetes y Brackets.

Trasero fofo y peludo.

FAN-GIRL enfrentada a sus rivales Tiranosaurias. FAN-GIRLS reptilescas que querían devorar calenturienta y salvajemente a Taro Misaki. Se partían la mandíbula, Tiranosauria le mordía el brazo a FAN-GIRL. FAN-GIRL mordía y gruñía desesperadamente.

-¡Qué esperamos!- gritó Taro acongojado.

- Tenemos que poner esto en su estómago- dijo Genzo sacando un luminoso balón de fútbol. Taro lo miró sorprendido, pero resuelto.

-Con esto vengaré a Sensei T. Grillo. ¡Hay que ponérselo!

- Si- replicó Kojirou. ¿Pero quien va?

Y FAN-GIRL seguía en medio de la poderosa lucha de Tontanes, y ellos se enfrentaban a una duda crucial…

CONTINUARÁ


	4. Una Sue ardida es un grano en el trasero

**Chapter 4: La ardezón**

**Capítulo 4.**

**La ardezón.**

Ninguno de los tres jugadores sabía cómo acometer semejante empresa. No era cosa baladí colocar un balón de fútbol a semejante mico, médico de puentes y festivos, que había durado chorrocientos años para obtener su título, y por lo menos, la décima neurona en su cerebro. Y menos cuando se enfrascaba en la pelea más memorable de todas:

"MIOOOOOO, TARO MIOOOOO PUBERTAAAAAAA"

La Tiranosauria, luego de morder su celulítico trasero medicinal, solo atinó a contestarle:

"MIOOOOO TARO MIOOOOO, PUBERTAAAA LOCA TUUUU"

Y FAN-GIRL simplemente, se abalanzó, y le arrancó la boca a la Tiranosauria. Con golpes de pecho, se proclamó como la Reina de la Isla Mary- Sue de nuevo, no sin antes recibir otra mordida en su mofletudo rostro, que le sacó un frenillo a volar, y casi cae encima de los tres jugadores.

"QUUEEE TE AGUANTEEEE TU MADREEEEEEEE NO TENEEER HIJOSSS POR ESOOO" dijo FAN-GIRL en un rugido, propio de su ardezón y dolor, por semejante cirugía dental. Así que, luego de estar en plena pelea, donde FAN- GIRL mandaba su aliento a la Tiranosauria, como modo de ahogarla, le dio un golpe por la espalda.

-Sensei T. Grillo dijo que esa era la forma de atacar de FAN-GIRL- dijo Taro nostálgico.

-"¿Qué te aguante tu madre?"- dijo Genzo muy confundido. - ¿Qué clase de insulto primitivo y campechano es ese?

-Ah sí, no tienen hijos porque no soportan ver a las de su especie- dijo Taro ya como un versado.

-Pero igual… ¿quién querría ya saben, hacer cosas con esa inmundicia? ¡Prefiero a Betty Suárez!- dijo Hyuga asqueado.

-No digas eso, las Betty Suárez fueron las que crearon a esas cosas- dijo Taro alarmado.

-Como sea, habrá que esperar- dijo Genzo muy pasivamente. – Hay que esperar a que la reptil la debilite, y ahí si alguno de nosotros entrará…

Todos se miraron, a ver quien entraba. Taro intuyó algo. Se enojó.

-¡Ah no, no señor! ¡Siempre me ven a mí como el amable Misaki, el amable Misaki! ¡El amable Misaki! ¡El que hace todo! ¡Pues al demonio!- protestó.

-Oye, oye, calma, ese no eres tú…- dijo Genzo, ya con las esperanzas perdidas.

-Lo siento chicos, esta isla me pone muy fuera de mí… ya saben, el efecto FAN-GIRL y todo eso…

-Si, típico, típico, ya sabes lo que nos sucedió a Schneider y a mí en esa mierda de aldea- dijo Genzo, recordando peores tiempos.

-Si, sobre todo cuando le dijiste a la tal Allison nombre de tonta que la amabas- se burló Kojirou. A cambio, recibió otro coscorrón, de Genzo.

-Ya sé, mientras las dos horrendas criaturas se matan entre sí, echémoslo a suerte- dijo Taro.

Así lo arreglaron. Entonces, comenzaron a jugar póker, pero se dieron cuenta de que Kojirou hacía el idiota, pues quería perder. Entonces, molesto, Genzo clausuró el juego, ya que también, Taro Misaki le había sacado 80 euros en dos rondas.

-Piedra papel y tijera, entonces- propuso Taro.

Así lo hicieron. Pero tampoco funcionó, ya que Kojirou siempre daba tijera. Así que por común acuerdo (menos de Kojirou), Taro y Genzo, ya molestos, decidieron enviar al delantero. Este protestó.

-Maldita sea… ahora yo tengo que soportar las calentorras entrañas de una criatura frustrada sexualmente. Genial. Con esto ya me gradué de Hombre de Negro.

Pero pronto hizo un descubrimiento. Había un jeep abandonado en medio del follaje. Se los mostró, luego de tres horas, en que Taro y Genzo ya terminaban una partida de Go en la arena.

-¡Bien! ¡Miren mi nuevo cacharro!- dijo el orondo. - ¡Con esto ya no tendremos que correr!

-¿Y de qué te sirve, si a ti te van a comer?- dijo Genzo cruelmente.

-¡Idiota! ¡Espera y verás!- gruñó Kojirou. Puso a arrancar el jeep (si, para aquellos obsesivos con los errores de continuidad, este, "Coincidencialmente" estaba intacto, con algo de gasolina, y su último dueño, que tenía por nombre "Edward Cullen", muerto el por una FAN-GIRL osito con cara de adolescente taimada gigante, había dejado justo las llaves ahí), y se aproximó a la pelea.

-¡Hey! ¡Criatura Puberta y llena de acné! ¡Ven aquí! ¡Acá hay un muñeco para complacerte!- gritó, desde el auto encendido.

Genzo y Taro lo miraron raro.

-¡Oigan! ¡Tuve que soportar a Arwen no se qué dándome besitos y demás, y luego un golpe de Maki en todo el cogote!- dijo excusándose, indignado. Los otros consideraron que era justo. No pudo decir nada más. FAN-GIRL solo mordió en el cuello a la otra Tiranosauria, y se fue detrás de Hyuga y su jeep. Gruñó y gruñó. Taro y Genzo solo gritaron, mientras se tiraron al jeep de Hyuga. Solo veían a FAN-GIRL más grande de lo normal, a través del espejo retrovisor. Ella trataba de morderlos, pero el jeep iba a toda velocidad.

El balón, de pronto pasó hacia la parte de atrás. Cayó en manos de Genzo. FAN-GIRL, sin perder tiempo, de un manazo, agarró al portero, con todo y balón. Lo engulló.

-¡Socoooooooo!- gritó Genzo. Los otros también gritaron, pero FAN-GIRL había desaparecido.

-¡Nooo, Genzoooo!- gritó Taro. - ¡Por mi culpa!- dijo lamentándose.

-Pero si el que debía ir era… yo…- dijo Kojirou, que comprendió que había sido un idiota al decir eso, sobre todo al ver el rostro de Jack el Destripador de Taro.

- Digo, "qué lástima"- dijo fingiendo. – "Pobre compañero, oh, jamás volveré a jugar"- dijo arrodillándose, y haciendo gestos de María Callas. Taro seguía mirándolo igual.

- Mueve el trasero, Hyuga. Todos sabíamos en el equipo que lo adorabas tanto como Victoria Beckham a Rebecca Loss. Vamos a matar a esa cosa. Ven- dijo , tomando el volante. Viró.

-¡Oye! ¿A dónde vamos? Yo se que tu proxeneta, tu padrote se acaba de morir, pero por favor, ahorra tus lloriqueos para la "Marcha del Orgullo Gay" del año entrante…

Taro lo siguió mirando igual.

-No me culpes-gruñó Hyuga. – Esta isla te hace tener un humor idiota, y te hace hacer cosas que jamás harías sobrio, o por lo menos, en tu conciencia. Y no me mires con esa cara de perra frígida. Por lo menos yo no luciría tan estreñido.

Hyuga rodó del auto, repentinamente.

Claro, el muy taimado… pero apenas vuelva a ser "El dulce Misaki", acabaré con el…- dijo sobándose la cabeza.

Se echó a correr detrás del auto. Pasó como una hora. Solo encontró el jeep.

Todo eso le olió mal. No era su sudor de dos semanas, no. Ni su aliento a Winnie Pooh frito. Tampoco, el hedor de su ropa a labial barato de Mary Sue, no. El ambiente era pesado… extraño… olía a algo raro…

-Huele como a… Chanel No 5…- dijo desesperado, sudando. – Y lo peor es que no sé cómo diablos sé que es ese perfume… me estoy volviendo una niñita…- dijo, sin detenerse. Diablos…todo se vuelve luminoso, oloroso a chocolate… quiero de repente tener alas e irme al Sexto Mundo…

Se abofeteó. El bosque se hizo más oscuro. Encontró a Taro Misaki acurrucado, al lado de un pozo. Había un niño rubio al lado.

-Veo gente muerta- le dijo.

-¡Largo de aquí!- le gritó Kojirou. El niño lo miró con cara de cólico, y el osito robot que tenía, le dio un puntapié en toda la canilla.

-¡Hijo de perra!- gritó Kojirou. - ¡Los ositos Teddy son la peor raza del mundo!

El teddy le hizo una señal obscena.

-¡A ver si mejoras tus putos tiros! ¡Por tu maldita culpa estamos en la B!- le gritó con su tierna voz robótica

Kojirou gruñó. Aquel nefasto partido donde el Liverpool goleó al Juventus 4-0. Todo apestaba, y sobre todo…se acordó, entonces de Taro.

Se acercó entonces, al "amable" volante japonés.

Taro volteó la cabeza. Kojirou gritó como niña.

-Siete días…- dijo como un psicópata.

-Misaki…- dijo entre el miedo y el enojo. – Levántate y busquemos a FAN-GIRL. Deja de bromear con películas hechas originalmente por geeks sin vida de nuestro país y mal adaptadas por los norteamericanos.

Taro no se movió. Luego, se paró rígidamente, como si fuese un tipo acartonado

Señor Hyuga… o "Tigrito Divino"- dijo con voz seria, y afeminada. Se puso los lentes oscuros.

Kojirou Hyuga comprendió lo que sucedía demasiado tarde.

**Base de los de Lost (que dejaron a los CT pudrirse en la maldita isla)**

-"We are living on a Fluffy submarine"- cantaba Levin con voz discordante, mientras volvía locos a todos los demás.

-Cierra la boca- le dijo Santana amenazándolo con el Galil, ante la mirada asesina de Marie. Karl solo reía.

-¿Ves? Ahora no seré el único que desea matarte- dijo, mientras comía una oreja de Hello Kitty.

-"Enrique VII, tenía ocho esposas, decapitó a una, y otra consiguió, ocho esposas tenía Enrique VIII"

Todos comenzaron a desesperarse.

-¡Cierra la boca de una buena vez!- le gritó Santana aturdido, cuando ya iba en 589. Levin se calló al instante.

-Cúlpalo a él.- dijo señalando a Karl- Es la falta de sexo lo que me ha provocado esto.

-Sigue cantando, Levin- respondió el alemán, mirando furioso a Marie, que lo miraba igual.

- Yo iré con Levin al cuartito de atrás, ¡te guste o no!- protestó Marie.

- Lástima- dijo Karl cínico. – Ishizaki y Yukari ocuparon el de abajo. Tsubasa y Sanae, el de al lado. Y Kumi Sugimoto y … ¿Santana? WTF??

- Dizque fueron a "conseguir setas". Seguramente lo hizo porque le demuestra a Tsubasa que con Kumi "No supo de lo que se perdió". Ja. - analizó Levin.

-Pobre hombre, con tantos idiotas y excéntricos juntos, y tantas Sues de todo tipo, ya estaba desesperado.- reflexionó Karl.

Se quedó hablando solo. Levin y Marie habían desaparecido. Solo quedaron la Generala Matsumoto y el, en la sala.

-Ni lo pienses, cretino altanero y prepotente- dijo ella fumándose un puro. El alzó los hombros.

-Vamos, ni que estuviese yo tan desesperado. Usted de Claudia Schiffer tiene solo los dientes, de Cindy Crawford, solo los ojos, de Naomi Campbell, su endemoniado carácter, y de Giselle Bundchen "su belleza interior"- se burló Karl. La Generala lo miró como si fuese poca cosa. Chasqueó los dedos.

-Amigo, tu arrogancia de Señor D´arcy es una copia barata de lo que podría llegar a ser Pierce Brosnan hecho un irlandés ebrio, y toda ella se encubre solo porque mamita se hartó de papito, tu maldito clon frígido- respondió ella con voz monocorde.

Karl quedó boquiabierto. Frunció el ceño.

-¿Es eso un insulto, o finge que me hace terapia para que me convierta en "El Chofer de Miss Daisy"?- preguntó Karl confundido.

- Tómalo como quieras, amigo. Siempre he sido una perra dura. No voy a terminar de criarte- dijo ella colocando sus piernas sobre la mesa. Karl sintió que le picó algo.

-Con razón Hyuga…- dijo en voz baja. – Oiga, si quisiera una niñera, me habría conseguido a Kat Von D, pero en esta cochina isla solo hay zorras frígidas con complejo castrador, o Barbies idiotas que fingen amor y pureza. Adivine en cual encaja usted- protestó Karl.

Pasó un largo rato. Karl seguía incómodo.

-Baje las piernas. Me voy a volver loco- gruñó.

Ella no le puso atención. Antes, las subió más.

-Bruja- gruñó Karl. Para molestarla, se quitó la camisa, y se quedó en sus Calvin Klein. Ella lo miró con atención.

-¿Qué? ¿Su sueldo de mánager asiática explotada por un sistema sexista no le alcanza para ver de cerca unos de estos?- dijo Karl indiferentemente.

La Generala Matsumoto cruzó los brazos. Era la gota que rebosó el vaso.

- ¿Con que esas tenemos, "señor ropa interior pija"?- dijo ella sentándose, ofendida. – Pues para que sepas, creo que tu madre no tiene una de estas- dijo mostrándole el brasier de Victoria ´s Secret. Karl se sentó, interesado.

-¡Pues creo que usted, maldito clon de Cruella , nunca podrá ver un jean Diesel que se va así!- dijo Karl maliciosamente, mientras echaba el jean por algún lado.

La Generala Matsumoto esbozó una sonrisa de incredulidad.

-¡Vaya! ¡Otro tipo sexista que cree que porque soy una alta ejecutiva que se preocupa por su trabajo, no puedo botar mi pantalón Gap al piso, y mi estúpida blusa "Abercrombie and Rich" encima de los controles!- dijo, ella deshaciéndose de todo.

-¿Y ahora qué?- preguntó Karl indiferente.

- No creo que se sepa- dijo ella imperante. – Muy bien, señor de Munich. Trátame como si fueses Federico II de Prusia.

- En seguida, madame.- dijo Karl malignamente.

Las otras parejas, oyeron golpes y maldiciones en alemán. Volvieron como si nada hubiese pasado, angustiadas.

-¡John Mc Cain se hizo prostituto para enanos y ahora está aquí!- gritó Sanae preocupada.

-¡Ratzinger se hizo cambio de sexo y está aquí!- gritó Rhyo angustiado.

Cuando entraron, Karl y Matsumoto estaban en una esquina, golpeados terriblemente. Carlos Santana y Kumi venían con cuatro cestas de setas, cada uno, ajenos a lo que pasaba, y sorprendidos.

-¿Pero qué pasó?- dijo Tsubasa preocupado y sorprendido. - ¿Y por qué están así?

- "Trátame como Federico II de Prusia"- dijo Karl arremedando a Matsumoto. - ¡Pues eso hice! La mandé a fregar la loza, vestirme, lavarme los pies, mirar el ejército, y cuadrar las armas, y luego de eso, traerme una cerveza mientras veo el partido.

-Cerdo sexista- gruñó Matsumoto. – Le dí lo que merecía.

-Bruja- refunfuñó Karl.

-Ya, ya…- dijo Tsubasa poniendo orden. – No hemos sabido nada de Kojirou y Genzo, y me preocupa. –Ahora, finjamos que no ha pasado nada…

Kumi se miró con Santana, que le indicó que tenían que ir a cocinar las setas. Ella alzó los hombros. Karl volvió a poner su mano estranguladora en el cuellito sueco de Levin, pero solo le dio una palmadita, mientras Marie lo miraba previsora. Rhyo y Yukari alzaron los hombros también. Sanae se enfureció. Maki, que estaba dormida, ni caso hizo.

-… y busquemos un posible contacto afuera. Tenemos que ir nosotros mismos, entonces.

Santana sonrió sardónicamente.

-Claro, señor Ozora. Siempre tomando decisiones por todo el equipo. Quien pensara que te dejas dominar por esa fea de Sanae Nakazawa. Como siempre. Pero así te amo…

Todos miraron boquiabiertos al frío mediocampista brasileño. Vieron como le salió un traje rosado de la nada. Sastre rosado, de corbaticas de conejito japonés. Y lentes… blancos.

**Bosque Infernal.**

-¡Aléjate de ella, perra! ¡Digo, de él!- dijo Kojirou amenazando a la posesión de Taro con un chamizo. Taro puso ojos acuosos. Comenzó a revolotear como hadita alrededor de Hyuga.

- Me encantan estos lentes oscuros…harán que mi corazón explote de amor… y el Señor Hyuga, es decir Kojiritou, se irá conmigo… so pena de irse al cielo con los angelitos…- dijo con su sastre blanco.

-Misaki… ¿qué demonios?

Misaki se iba acercando a Kojirou, de manera insinuante, y a la vez muy "masculina". Era una terrible mezcla.

No sintió nada. Cuando despertó, estaba de banquito de Misaki, que estaba sentado en una roca.

-Lo que siempre soñé para mí- dijo con vocecilla de Michel Jackson. – La mujer de mi vida morirá de felicidad… ahora, robaré su esencia, y haré de él un perfecto y viril caballero, tan hermoso…

Kojirou estaba amordazado. Pronto sería transformado en otro virus. No podía hacer nada. Hasta que una bola atragantó a Taro. Era Genzo, que apestaba a entrañas de FAN-GIRL. Una pelota de pin pong, que precisamente había atrapado en sus núbiles tiempos, cuando quería acabar con los del Nankatsu. Liberó a Hyuga, que escupió.

-¡Perfume de Jazmín, pero qué asco!- dijo como si hubiese comido caca de perro. -¿Qué pasó?

-FAN-GIRL explotó. Su cuerpo no soportó la combinación de la pelota y las enzimas ñoñescas que llevaba para repelerlas. La sustancia era muy poderosa. Dio un gran eructo, tipo "PUBERTOOOOOOSSS", y luego, ¡BOOOM!

-Imbécil - dijo Kojirou preocupado. – Por tu culpa, se ha esparcido el virus en todo lado, y Taro Misaki me había cogido como su perra personal. Bastante ya tuve con ese inmundo episodio con el perdedor de Ozora, como para ser el fetiche de este inmundo remedo de Tintín.

-Lo sé- dijo Genzo confiado.

-Suéltalo- dijo Kojirou molesto.

Apareció un resplandor. Un pequeño insecto apareció con la camiseta de Japón.

-¡Gandalf!- dijo Kojirou.

-Si, cuencas vacías, claro. Solo me falta piel, barba larga, bronceado caro, ademanes homosexuales y 1,97 cms para parecerme a él- respondió el insecto. Kojirou se alegró.

-¡Es Sensei T. Grillo! ¡Qué bien!- dijo Hyuga entusiasmado. El Grillo, con traje blanco, lo golpeó con una pata.

-¡Debes mostrarte altanero conmigo! ¡Malditas Sues, han convertido a la gente mi programa en puras niñitas!- gruñó.

-Maldito grillo petulante…- gruñó Hyuga.

-¡Eso es, muchacho!- dijo Sensei T. Grillo. – Demuestra tu desprecio al mundo y a los que parecen superiores o diferentes a ti. En fin. Apártense.

Genzo y Kojirou retrocedieron. Taro estaba sentado como cabaretera germana de los años 30 sobre la roca.

-¡Oh, no! ¡No me gustan los grillos! ¡No hacen que me vea más bonito!

Sensei T. Grillo saltó, y tiró un pedacito de su camiseta dentro de Taro. Este comenzó a retorcerse. Convulsionó.

-¡Nooo! ¡No me separarán de Luis Fernando! ¡Yo, María Mercedes, le rogaré a la Virgencita de Guadalupe por su amooor!

Genzo y Kojirou se estremecieron. Iban a golpearlo, pero Sensei T. Grillo se interpuso.

-No es culpa de el… esperen un momento.

De pronto, de la boca de Taro una luz rosada invadió todo el lugar.

Genzo vio en ello fatalidad.

-No puede ser… eso es….

**Escuadrón de los Chicos. Al norte.**

-… Una Sue, en caso de posesión maléfica. Atrás. O era una Sue. Menos mal que el señor Potter y yo llegamos a tiempo. Este pobre brasileño no contrajo malaria en su asquerosa favela, pero lo que causó la criatura lo enfermó por todas las veces las que pudo haber librado.

Ellos veían al pobre Santana tirado, e inconsciente. Y a una Sue de cabellera color barro de auto y ojos de excremento derretido, muerta con un Avada Kedabra, lanzado por un chico de gafas, con la túnica raída y el cabello alborotado. El que hablaba, parecía tener profundos conocimientos de medicina, unas arrogantes maneras. Tenía bastón. Parecía que habían sufrido los dos largo tiempo en la isla. Eran, como ellos, sobrevivientes.

-¿Cómo supieron que estábamos aquí, a punto de ser atacados todos por esa criatura? ¿Y cómo se metió dentro de Santana?- preguntó Tsubasa preocupado por Taro y los demás.

- Porque yo lo sé todo- dijo el hombre arrogantemente. – Es la pregunta más estúpida que me han hecho desde que la Doctora Cuddy me preguntó porqué yo era un cerdo sociópata. Pirada.- dijo con desprecio.

-Y si lo sabe todo, ¿porqué usted y su "amiguito" no han salido de la isla?- preguntó Levin suspicaz.

-Porque lo hemos intentado todo. Todo. Fuimos los primeros. Hubo muchos más que cayeron, o fueron muertos- dijo el doctor inexpresivo.

-Si…- dijo el tipo de la túnica, traumatizado. – Yo estaba muy feliz en mi casa, con Ginny, cuando de repente se me apareció esa criatura, con sus mismos ojitos de cervatillo idiota. Tenía túnica, y podía hacer magia sin varita. Me dijo que sería mi esclava sexual. Yo le dije "no necesito poder, y Ginny ya es mi esclava sexual". Así que se enfureció, y me mandó polvos flu.

Y caí en esta isla. Trató de conquistarme, con su patronus de hadita vestida de marinerita perra, pero ya estaba harto. Quería devolverme a mi casa. Intenté todos los hechizos posibles, pero me di cuenta de que ni Voldemort, que en el infierno descanse, habría podido contra ella… así que escapé, y encontré a los otros.

-Pero nosotras no vimos nada cuando llegamos- objetó Marie, que no sabía de la veracidad del relato.

-Ah, tontuela- intervino el doctor. – Yo ya tenía aversión por la especie femenina, pero cuando caí aquí, eso, al igual que a todos mis compañeros, causó que le cogiésemos mucha más aversión. Bien. A mí se me presentó en mi oficina como una doctora "sexy", con "apuntes inteligentes", y "sarcasmo desmedido". Lo suficiente como para despreciarla. Dijo que me complacería en todo. Yo me burlé en su cara. Le dije "mira, acá ya tengo dos que me han dicho eso, y una es una frustrada, y la otra es lesbiana. Ve con la doctora Cuddy"

-Supongo que cualquier tipa le habría escupido en la cara por ese trato- dijo la Generala con desprecio.

-Realmente, eso esperaba. Ya quería lanzarle una diátriba contra su apariencia perfectamente burguesa, convencional, simplona y cuidada, cuando se arrodilló a mis pies y sacó sus ojos de color excremento derretido, y dijo "Ayyy, eso es lo que me encanta de ti. Tu humor, tus apuntes, tu odio hacia la naturaleza humana"

Yo le dije: "Tú haces que yo odie la naturaleza humana"

Y ella se hincó a lamer mi bastón. Yo la aparté, precisamente con este. Le dije "largo, desquiciada. Freud ya querría tener a una zorra enferma como tú, pero solo me pareces patética. Y por cierto. Estás gorda."

Mientras más la humillaba, mas lanzaba elogios hacia mi persona. Para mí ya solo era un remedo humano. Llamé a seguridad. Pero antes de eso, me inyectó una sustancia rosada. Cuando desperté, estaba aquí. Trató de decirme que yo era bienvenido en su asquerosa aldea de ladrillos prefabricados con pésimo sentido del diseño. Así que como amaban mis humillaciones, comencé a destruir su aldea. Les gustó. Ya desesperado, comencé a portarme como un hombre romántico.

-Espere… ¿osea que usted también sufrió cambio de personalidad, como yo?- dijo Karl sorprendido. El doctor se echó a reír.

-No, a diferencia tuya, yo no parezco nena- dijo, y ante esto, Karl le lanzó una mirada mortal. – Yo soy más viejo que todos ustedes. Creo que del primer grupo, yo era el más viejo. Por lo tanto, mis mañas, manías, y demás cosas, que me hacen tan asquerosamente encantador, no las cambiaría ni Mónica Bellucci envuelta en papel regalo.

Así que no sufrí ese cambio tan horroroso de personalidad. Lo fingí. Al comienzo, parecían felices de haber conseguido su victoria. Pero cuando comencé a volverme tonto, no les gusté. Me iban a echar al acantilado. Así que la noche anterior, escapé, y me encontré con Potter y los otros. Y tratamos de rescatar a los que quedaban, pero FAN-GIRL ya había hecho su sacrificio. Fue terrible.

-¿Quiénes mas estaban con usted en el cautiverio? ¿Quién llegó de primero?- dijo Rhyo, como un interrogador de la Alemania Federal.

-El primero que llegó fue… no, fueron varios, en realidad. Eran unos tipos con armadura dorada. El primero que escapó fue el rubio, porque podía teletransportarse, y cuando se dieron cuenta de que en realidad su forma esencial era gorda y asiática, lo desecharon. Se llamaba Shaka, era de Virgo, reencarnación de Buda. Los que se quedaron fueron un tal Milo, con quien jugaba ajedrez, un tal Ikki, que se suicidó, para luego renacer fuera de esta dimensión.

También Camus, el francés, que era con el que más hablaba. Al final de sus días terminó cantando como Edith Piaf, esa idiota canción de "La vida en Rosa". Se volvió romanticón, un galanazo. Me pidió matarlo. Lo hice, inyectándole arsénico en su aorta.

-Luego…- dijo Potter – Luego… estaba un muchacho de cabello morado, al que dejaron ir, pues con su poder pensaba volarnos a todos. Era el que más había sufrido vejaciones constantes. Mató a cinco FAN-GIRLS. Era el más poderoso de nosotros. Así que ellas se lo llevaron un día. Y luego supimos que había escapado de la isla. Y de paso, hizo que un avión de Oceanic se estrellase. Esos idiotas también escaparon en una balsa. Ojalá se ahoguen.- dijo con resentimiento.

- Otro que estaba con nosotros era un remedo de vampiro, la criatura más estúpida que en mi vida he visto- continuó el doctor. –Un tal Edward Cullen. Trató de escapar en un jeep, de FAN-GIRL, pues era su sacrificio, pero esta se lo terminó chupando, como sanguijuela- dijo con asco.

-Hubo dos casos exitosos, que ya habían precedido a lso tipos de dorado. Eran dos tipos que parecían hermanos. Pero no tenían nada que ver uno con el otro. Un tal Jack Sparrow, que se fingió romántico, para después llevarse todas las cosas de valor de la Aldea. Me contaron los tipos de dorado, que ese día Allison Alfonsina gritó hasta el infinito, de rabia.

Echaba espuma por la boca, rosada, y demás. El segundo caso era de un tal Willy Wonka. Hubo una invasión de Oompa Loompas, que amenazaron con cortarle la garganta a la cobarde Allison. Lo soltaron. Volvió a su empresa.- dijo Potter.

-Pero… supongo que hubo casos realmente trágicos- dedujo Sanae.

El Doctor asintió indiferente.

-Si, un elfo que parecía niñita, un tal Legolas. Se tiró al mar, y nunca lo volvimos a ver. Trató de matarse tres veces, pero no lo logró, por la idiota "luz de Galadriel". Su amigo Haldir fue ofrecido como sacrificio a FAN-GIRL. Desaparecido, también, supongo. También trataron de quemar a un tal Lestat de Lioncourt, un vampiro cínico, porque casi acaba con media aldea, pero el tipo se echó a la fuga. No hemos sabido nada de él en años.

-Mi padrino Sirius Black estuvo a punto de ser secuestrado por Allison- dijo Potter, perdido en sus recuerdos. – Pero él le eructó en la boca cuando se besaron, y le gritó "! Viva la Orden del Fénix!". Ahí comprendió la bruja que nunca lo tendría. Sirius era incontrolable.

-Pero nosotros nos libramos más fácilmente de ellas. No entiendo porqué no intentaron nada en estos últimos años- les preguntó Tsubasa analíticamente.

-Porque su reino está decayendo, zopenco engreído- dijo el Doctor.

-¿Cómo se llama usted para insultarlo por su nombre?- preguntó Rhyo ya molesto.

-House. Y así me llamarán. En fin. Parece que alguno de ustedes también está contagiado. De estupidez, todos. Pero de aquello…

-¿Porqué se dio eso? ¿Porqué Santana?- preguntó Karl mirando en su lechosa piel si no tenía rastros de rosadito.

-Porque al aplicar la fórmula del estúpido grillo, lo único que harán será crear una reacción en cadena… no hay nada peor que una Sue ardida. El virus se expandirá. ¡Estúpido grillo asiático!- maldijo. Todos los japoneses lo miraron mal.

-Oh, basta de idioteces- dijo el buscando instrumentos. – Desde Nintendo y Riyo Mori no tienen algo mejor. Bien, esto puede ser el comienzo del fin…o el fin…

Acto seguido, tiró una inyección en el cuello de Levin. Este comenzó a retorcerse. Karl y Tsubasa corrieron a neutralizar a House. Lo patearon y lo tumbaron al suelo.

-¡Basta, mocosas dramáticas del siglo XIX!- gritó con desprecio. – Observen…

Levin comenzó a echar espuma por la boca. Espuma rosada. De repente, parecía que comenzaba a salir algo de él. Curvas perfectas. Cabello de color de tutú de elefante. Ojos de estiércol asado. Una estentórea risa.

-No me iré de aquí nunca…. Nunca… - dijo con voz chillona. – Ustedes solo usan sus palabras para hacer daño, y solo son idiotas y vulgares… se creen críticos… pero serán por siempre mis esclavos…

Todos retrocedieron espantados. Marie y Sanae comenzaron a dispararle, pero las armas ya no servían de nada. Las heridas se cerraban.

-¡Mierda, y yo que creí que era el Gobernator el que daba miedo!- gritó Rhyo a punto de lanzar una granada. Harry Potter lo detuvo.

- A la cuenta de tres, todos los chicos sobre ella. Dispuestos y sexys- dijo Potter.

Así lo hicieron. Potter le lanzó el "Avada Kedabra". Ella se rió.

-¡Ya no me harán nada mas, amores míos! ¡Soy invencible! Por más que me maten, me haré mas fuerte… muajajajajajajajaj

Lo primero que hizo, fue tumbar a la Generala y a Kumi.

-Al fin y al cabo, son insignificantes- dijo relamiéndose. – Ustedes también, pero servirán para mis propósitos- les dijo a Rhyo y a Santana. House los miró a los dos. Se abalanzaron con un grito de guerra, pero las Sue les dio un golpazo con un Stradivarius. Marie y Karl se lanzaron sobre ella, pero simplemente, esta se corrió, y ellos fueron a dar a la selva. Sanae le dio ocho tiros con la pistola, antes de caer desmayada por su pachulí de jazmines. Tsubasa, al socorrerla, también cayó fulminado por el olorcito.

Los tres que quedaron conscientes, fueron el más "matón", el más "tonto" y el más inteligente del lugar: Carlos Santana, Rhyo Ishizaki, y el Doctor House. Los tres se arrastraron hacia lo más oculto de la base. Vieron con horror como la súper Allison sacó de los cuerpos inconscientes a varios de sus clones.

-Idiotas- llamó House a Santana y a Rhyo. – Tengan, tómense esto.

-Eso es Vicodin, viejo tonto- dijo Santana con desprecio.

-Si, pero Vicodin modificado. Tiene la misma composición química del Axe y un poco de cerveza, más un poco de esencia de Homero Simpson.

Los dos miraron el frasquito con asco.

-¿Qué diablos?- dijo Rhyo suspicaz.

- Está bien. Miren- dijo House con el ceño fruncido.

Potter se arrodilló ante Allison Alfonsina Violeta Salazar apellido de escritor de realismo mágico barato regional latinoamericano.

-Señora mía. Cayeron redondos en la trampa. ¿Ahora si me vas a dar la Nimbus ocho mil?- dijo con ojos brillosos.

-SI… si, Potter, como sea…. Ahora vamos a buscar a Genzo. El es mi presa principal- dijo ella con desprecio.

-¿Y qué haremos con los demás idiotas?

-Enciérralos en una cápsula. Les quitaré el cerebro luego.- dijo ella con voz pegajosa.

-¿Y las mujeres?- dijo Potter con asco.

Rhyo les señaló, horrorizado, a Marie, que estaba cerca. Santana fue de inmediato a rescatarla.

-Ah, bien, a esas las ejecutaremos.

-Vámonos- dijo House trémulo.

-Pero… ¡las chicas! ¡Yukari!- dijo Rhyo lastimero.

-No hay tiempo. Solo pudimos rescatar a Marie. Huyamos- dijo Santana decidido.

Así que al pobre de Rhyo le tocó cargar al déspota doctor. Santana se ocupó de Marie. Corrieron todo lo que pudieron. Vieron con horror como el cuartel explotó en mil pedazos.

-Potter… nos traicionó. Maldito. Por cosas como esas es que me volvería mortífago. Pero mataría a la calaca esa de Voldemort primero- dijo Santana furibundo.

- Me lo esperaba- escupió el Doctor House fuera de sus casillas. – Yo era uno de los más grandes amigos de los pocos que pudieron envenenar a Allison Alfonsina. De Severus Snape, el profesor que Potter más odiaba. Ahora está muerto, pero me legó todos sus conocimientos de venenos en sesiones de café. (Me echó uno, por cierto, en mi cappuccino). Se ha vengado bien, el idiota.

-¿Qué haremos?

-Busquemos al grillo- dijo House reflexionando. – El incompetente habrá de sobrevivir a FAN-GIRL. No es tan débil. Si le quita el cerebro a Wakabayashi, esta isla estará perdida por siempre.

El reanimó a Marie con su Vicodin. Esta despertó, como si fuese un soldado americano furioso.

-¡Voy a eliminarlas! ¡Esas zorras! – gritó rabiosa. Santana la abofeteó.

- Vamos a acabar con ellas. Pero debemos buscar primero al grillo. El problema es que este es un lugar muy grande.

-No se preocupen- dijo House. – Tómense el Vicodin.

Luego de gruñidos, todos sintieron "la conexión con el Glillo". De hecho, solo era el apestoso olor que resultaba de la combinación entre esencia de Homero Simpson, un poco de testosterona, y sudor de luchador mexicano.

¡Al sur! Gritaron todos.

Pero cuando iban a medio camino, un ruido de mil voces femeninas y Stradivarius, los congeló. Vieron como Genzo, con Taro Misaki en la espalda, Kojirou y Sensei T. Grillo (este en el hombro de Genzo), corrían con rostro de verdadero horror. Había 50 Allisons, todas del mismo poder cursi, amorosamente destructivo y vomitivo de la otra, persiguiéndolos.

-¡Ustedes! ¿Y los otros?- gritó Genzo desesperado.

-¡No hay tiempo de explicar!- dijo Rhyo ya fastidiado por tener al Doctor House a cuestas. -¡Huyamos! ¿Y de dónde diablos…?

-Todas salieron de la boca de Taro- dijo Sensei T. Grillo. – Derrotamos a FAN-GIRL, si, pero la Sue aún se retuerce en su rabia. Creí que el balón acabaría con el virus…

-Otra de tus brillantes ideas, grillo tonto. Con razón tienes el cerebro de un insecto- dijo House despreciablemente.

-Ese tipo me agrada- dijo Kojirou admirado.

-Cállate House- dijo Sensei T. Grillo molesto. – Tú tampoco has escapado.

-¡Cállense los dos y corran!- dijo Rhyo, oyendo a las Sues decir cosas como estas:

"Yo te digo esto a ti, si alguna vez has experimentado la molestia de ser fastidiado hasta el cansancio por gente estúpida, con poco intelecto y demasiado tiempo libre, que no dejes que una dura crítica te detenga de hacer lo que tienes planeado hacer, de romper tu sueño, de seguir tu camino por el firmamento. Sobre todo cuando amas a una persona como yo lo hago"

"Si, nuestro sueño es comer coco" dijo otra convencida.

"Si, comer Genzo"

"Pablito clavó un clavito. Y no nos molesten porque nos tienen envidia"

"Sin embargo, si usas la escritura como maldición, para intentar atacar, herir o denigrar a tus semejantes, no serás nunca un buen escritor, sino simplemente un perfecto idiota y un auténtico mediocre…. Eso me recuerda que ahora debo sacar mis palabras de otro autor de superación que no haya plagiado"

"Camarón que se duerme vale más que ciento volando"

"Si lo hace el Presidente, es legal"

¡AGGHHH! –gritó Genzo tapándose los oídos. - ¿De dónde viene tanto resentimiento y verborrea! ¡Sus palabras me saben a vómito relleno de chocolate! ¡No lo soporto!

-Ese es, precisamente su efecto. Allison está furiosa contigo. Es lo que se llama "ardezón"- diagnosticó House, que golpeaba con el bastón a Rhyo, para que caminase más rápido. Pero ya sabemos que sus insultos han provocado que muchos la hayan burlado. Por eso ha cambiado su estrategia, para parecer refinada. Eso me recuerda que al pobre Joseph Fiennes lo tiene en una mazmorra desde hace 10 años, por su papel en "Shakespeare enamorado". Lo tiene con la misma ropa, la muy enferma.

-La "ardezón" es el peor poder de la Sue- dijo Sensei T. Grillo. – Ahí es cuando disfrazará su rabia e insultos de la manera más "refinada" para atraer presas de la misma calaña. ¿Por qué creen que ya no se oye más a James Blunt?

-¿Por qué el mundo ha comprendido que solo es un inglés idiota y llorón?- preguntó Rhyo.

-No, ella lo mató con el mismo discurso. Solo que siempre roba la esencia del autor. Gracias a eso, Deepak Chopra ahora solo vende curry en Calcuta, y Paulo Coelho, con la memoria borrada, es un viejito que regenta un burdel en Copacabana. Les robó las ideas a todos.

-Por cierto- dijo Marie escéptica. - ¿A dónde vamos? Nos tendrán rodeados, tontos.

-A mi refugio- dijo House. – Le robé esto- dijo mostrando la varita de Harry Potter. – Al mago lambón.

-¿Sabes cómo usarla?- preguntó Marie escéptica.

House se la dio a Genzo.

-Repite conmigo: Desaparicus.

-Eso es estúpido- dijo Genzo buscando otra salida.

-Hazlo, tonto.

Genzo lo hizo. Aparecieron en un refugio que en otro tiempo se llamaba "La Mansión X"

-Pero… no entiendo… ¡este es un gran refugio! ¿Qué pasó aquí?- dijo Kojirou desconfiado.

-Así que lo encontraste, Gregory- le dijo Sensei T. Grillo significativamente a su odioso rival.

-SI, idiota. Y sin tu ayuda- dijo House.- Como Allison Alfonsina no pudo capturar a Logan, que en paz descanse, se lo llevó con casa y todo. La muy estúpida no sabe el poder de esta mansión. Tardé años en modificarla, y dejarla mucho mejor.

-¿Potter sabe de esta mansión?- preguntó Santana dejando a Taro, inconsciente, en el sofá.

-Si y no. Le pedí su capa de la invisibilidad y la descompuse en varias partes. Hallé la fórmula y la apliqué a la casa entera, en el sistema de seguridad.

-Oiga, pero usted es un muggle. ¿Cómo demonios puede hacer magia, y como descompuso la capa?

-Aquí todo es posible, tanto como que Santana se hubiese vuelto afeminado- dijo Sensei T. Grillo mirando al brasileño, - Como que Kojirou un caballero. Así que el ahora puede hacer magia.

-Qué magia ni qué magia, grillo idiota- gruñó House. –No duraremos mucho tiempo acá. Las Sues clones nos deben estar buscando. Oigo sus gritos y ardezones desde aquí. Debemos buscar la manera de atraerlas a todas, y buscar el modo de darle la estocada final, para que no se vuelvan a reproducir.

-Bueno, tú eres el inteligente aquí- dijo Sensei T. Grillo mordazmente.

- Y tú el asqueroso irresponsable que creó el programa. Debe haber un modo…

Las ardezones retumbaban en medio de la selva. Marie atendía a Taro, preocupada por Levin, su hermano, y los demás. Los árboles caían. Ya no había tiempo, y House miraba su bastón. Sensei T. Grillo solo miraba a Genzo… tendrían que desterrar el virus para siempre. Pero ya no había tiempo.

CONTINUARÁ…

Créditos a Alacena y su ardezón encubierta de máxima barata de superación: "El poder de la bazofia escrita" (escrito solamente por la rabia que le produjo que le dijeran que en FFNET no se colocan songfics) . Si, bebé, a diferencia tuya, yo no plagio y doy crédito . Uso tu basura para cosas más productivas. Ya lo ves.

Y créditos a Frost/Nixon por alg


End file.
